Mockingbird
by Drogoth
Summary: What to do in a situation where you suddenly wake up somewhere far away from home, get involved in a death-game between bunch of superpowered Waifus and somehow become gifted with an ability to mimic these birds' powers by playing tonsil hockey with them? Well, what better way to get started than start a harem! All I gotta do is avoid sticking it in crazy... SI-OC fic.
1. Prologue

**AN - Yet another Fanfic project that pretty much came to me completely out of blue and just thought "meh, what the heck. May as well!".**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Uugh~ God damn... my back aches like Hell... Just since when did my bed get this uncomfortable?

With an annoyed groan, I twisted my body around and tried to find a more comfortable position to lie in, but to my utter ire it was to no avail as I _just_ couldn't find any good position on this grassy surface!

...

Wai-wut?

Grassy surface?

Waddafuq?

Frowning in confusion, though I still held my eyes shut as I hesitantly brought my hand over and tentatively begun prodding the "bedding" beneath me. The second I noticed the lack of fabric between my digits and instead felt actual grass blades (cool to the touch) tickling my palm; immediately brought my mind into high alert...

And if that wasn't enough of a warning sign already; mix that to the fact I could feel a cold breeze brushing against my skin...

With the alarm level raising up from high alert to FULL alarm; my eyes snapped open as I looked up to see... Sky!? And by the looks of it; it was midnight, if the starry sky decorated with a full moon was any fucking indication...

But how!? I _know_ for a fact I fell asleep on my own bed back at the apartment complex I live in! And I'm damn sure last night did NOT involve any alcohol with the guys, so how in the living hell did I end up outside in the first place!?

In haste, I sat up straight, but as I instinctively looked down at my torso; I duly raised a brow.

"The hell am I wearing?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud, which too made me blink confusedly at hearing my tone. There was _something_ off about my voice, but I couldn't quite grasp what... In the end I shrugged it off as a figment of my imagination, before I focused back at the source of my initial confusion, that being the fact I'm now wearing the kind of a outfit that I have no recollection whatsoever of putting on before bed... nor ever even owning in the first place... I raised my arms above my head and begun inspecting the clothing I'm wearing for... reasons apparently.

A royal dark blue (closer to black with the current lighting) high-collared trench-coat that was currently zipped up (coat tails reaching down to my calves) with silver-ish lining going down the sleeves and the chest along the zipper line. There was also a silver plate (with a stylish cross embedded on it) on the coat's left shoulder.

Underneath the coat was a plain, black V-necked shirt.

Black pants with a black belt with a large silver buckle.

Black boots and by the looks of it; these had metal plating around the toes.

And lastly a pair of black fingerless gloves, that had thin protective padding over the backside of the palm and knuckles.

My curious expression quickly devolved into a dry stare with twitching eyes. With better look; isn't this basically the SAO Kirito "Black swordsman" outfit? Only with some minor differences such as the coat's color and the lack of a strap over my chest for the sword holster...

Okay, NOW I'm pretty damn convinced my situation is a fucked up prank orchestrated by some Otaku nerd(s)! On the bright side however is that the gear is at least very comfortable to wear, so no complaints on that regard, but you have no idea how violated I feel that a bunch of stranger _bastards_ played fucking dress-up with my unconscious body!

At the very thought of it a bile nearly formed in the back of my throat!

I shook my head back and forth to shake the feeling of disgust off my head, then with a scowl I finally decided to take in my surroundings.

Now the good question is... just _where_ the hell am I?

I was clearly in park of sorts with only the moon and few streetlights lighting up the area... And whoever brought me here apparently had the brightest of ideas to simply drop me off behind some bushes so that I was _just_ out of sight from any passing by pedestrians... just like a bag of trash... My eyebrow twitched from ire at this. If the kidnappers seriously went through the damn trouble of dragging me out of my apartment (with locked doors I may add), only to drop me here in the middle of nowhere; they could've AT LEAST settled me down on one of those two-seated wooden benches not even 5 feet away from my current spot!

Feeling seriously pissed; I bit my lip and took a deep breath to compose my temper, before huffing out through my nostrils.

Okay! First things first. What would a guy do in a situation where they find themselves waking up in an unknown location with no memories of how you got there (in my case, probably drugged and dragged here)? Just like any guy worth his salt would do—

Step 1: Check that you still got your kidneys intact!

I swiftly unzipped my coat and lifted my undershirt to check my body over for any makeshift stitching and scarring. Finding the lack of any, I let sighed out of relief and let my shirt drop back down to the waistline.

That's a check.

Step 2: Check your pockets!

I begun patting my hands throughout my entire outfit, searching if there was any items left on my person. And through the clothing (to my surprise) I could feel that there actually was a whole bunch of stuff left inside the pockets of my outfit.

M'kay... Kidnappers who felt generous enough to not leave their victim empty-handed... That's a thing now apparently... With a shrug, (still seated on the grass) I made myself comfortable and sat cross-legged and started pulling out random items and line them up on the ground in front of me one item at a time. The ground was dry, so I didn't need to worry about sullying my pants.

Lets see... First up is a fancy-looking white smartphone with navy blue accents. Huh, that's pretty cool, though as long as the said device's main function, namely calling and receiving calls, worked; I've never truly bothered on buying any of the newer models until the last one I have at the moment becomes either defective or simply too outdated for modern purposes. Now then next up is some sort of advanced-looking, compactible earpiece-microphone with exact same coloring theme as the phone. It appears to be wireless model, so perhaps this was meant as an hands-free option with the phone (that may explain the matching color)? I don't usually have much need for these, but this one seems rather expensive, so better save it for later uses or simply sell it for good money.

Either way the next item up is a... switchblade? Why the heck am I carrying one of these for?

The knife had an emerald green, curved blade (which I estimate to be about 9 inches long, not including the handle, and right by the base of it the blade had a serrated edge for about two inches worth) with a black handle and while the thing looked fancy as hell; I could tell it was made with practicality in mind, considering the way the handle was shaped for the best grip and with it's blade for best cutting. All in all a pretty cool-looking item.

Then I shrugged. "Oh well." I still had a whole bunch of stuff to go through, so better leave any further inspection of the knife in the backburner for the time being. So with that thought I placed the (folded) knife on the ground along the other items, then I pulled a handgun from a holster interweaved on the coat's inner layer on the left side close to the hip. Hmm neat, M9 Beretta if I recall. I absentmindedly put that down right adjacent to the switchblade, before I resumed with my item search, pulling out all kinds of random shit that didn't really serve any purpose nor were they worth really mentioning, however the next item worth of some notice was a black wallet (made out of fine leather) and as for its cont— "PFFT!?" I suddenly started choking on air!

M9 BERETTA!?

My gaze instantly snapped towards the aforementioned object and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

A gun...

WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE A GUN ON ME!?

MOREOVER, WHY DID **_THEY_** LEAVE A MOTHAFUCKING KILLING TOOL IN MY POCKETS!?

Needless to say I started to panic and my first reaction to this (highly unwanted) discovery was to look frantically around me for any witnesses. Luckily sans me there was no other soul anywhere nearby. This allowed me let out a shuddering breath in relief, before I closed my eyes and focused down on my erratic heartbeats and breathing.

Okay! Calm down now, lets think this through rationally. This has got to be prank of some sort, (fucked up one but still a prank!) I-I mean there's _no way_ this thing is real, it HAS to be a mere prop meant only to startle me. And for the record; it's fucking working!

Once I've managed to adjust my breathing to tolerable levels; I slowly opened my eyes and narrowed them down at the gun I lined up amongst the other items on the ground. With a scowl I reached down for the handgun with my right hand and picked it up by its handle, then with a gulp I raised it up to the eye level all the while glaring at the said object as if it was riddled with diseases...

Though _just_ in case... First thing I did before picking it up, was to extend my pointer finger straight to make sure the said digit was NOWHERE near the trigger. Then I looked it over for the safety switch, if the _prop_ (I evidently convinced myself for it to be one) had one...

There's no such thing as being too careful after all.

"Hmm, ah! Found it." The switch was already in a horizontal position (in parallel with the barrel), which meant the safety was on right? I ain't a gun nut, so by God I sure do hope so.

Now then, now that that part is cleared; I then tested out the _prop_ gun's weight on my hand. "Heeh, for a prop the thing sure got the weight down... Doesn't feel anything like soft guns do. Definitely an high quality replica if anything..." I mused out loud.

But now comes the nerve-wracking part, which will prove whether the handgun is legit or not...

The clip...

 _ ***Gulp***_

Now to eject the magazine... T-this button here right by the thumb right?

 _ ***Click***_ I pressed it and with it the clip came loose and begun sliding out. In response I brought my off hand over to receive it, then separated the ejected magazine from the gun. With that done; I looked down inside of it for its contents... and immediately felt myself turn paler than a sheet.

...

Live rounds...

Huh...

...

...

THIS THING WAS FUCKING REAL!

In the fit of PANIC! PANIC! PANIC! I unceremoniously dropped both the gun and the mag as if burned and crawled backwards about a feet away.

Wh-wha-what do I do!?

Bring it to the authorities? Sounds reasonable enough, but if I did that they'd start asking questions I have no answers for! And walking into police department with a loaded gun in my pockets is just _begging_ to get my sorry ass capped!

Dispose the evidence? I _could_ dig a makeshift grave and bury the gun there, but with my luck some bloody mutt would probably only dig it out! Not to mention my fingerprints were now all over the darn thing, so I couldn't just dump it in some dumpster either for the risk of being tracked down!

Keep it? Dude, this ain't America!

The last thought gave me a pause. Speaking of which... WHERE exactly is this?

And here comes the Step 3: Find out where the fuck yer at!

Yeah, I suppose figuring that one out would be the higher priority now... With a sigh I decided deal with the gun later and proceeded to pick up the damn thing and its magazine up from the ground. While I was far from eager for having a firearm anywhere near on my person, but I was responsible enough to not just leave it lying around here only for some nutcase to pick it up later.

But before I holstered the gun; there was one more thing to check.

I pocketed the magazine in my coat, before I pointed the gun _away_ from me and slightly downwards so it was aimed at the ground. Once that was done I brought my other hand to pull the handgun's slider all the way back to check its chamber.. and it was a good thing I did as there indeed WAS a fucking bullet in there! I carefully extracted the bullet from the chamber, pocketed it in the same same pocket as the magazine, then pushed the gun's slider back in front.

Then with a deep sigh I finally holstered the weapon inside my coat, without re-inserting its magazine. Again I may not know much about firearms, but I've seen enough realistic movies with gunfight involved. While I was glad to see that knowledge was worth something, this fiasco took a lot out of me as I placed a palm on my face and let it slowly trail downwards in tired manner. As my fingers brushed against my cheeks and chin I felt my eyebrows twitch in another fit of annoyance.

Of course... Someone apparently had shaved my face while at it as well... Somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to care anymore...

 _ ***Sigh~!***_ "What was the last item I was about to look at, again?" After a moment, I snapped my fingers. "Right, the wallet." I looked down and searched through the items I've lined up on the ground, before I finally found my intended target. Considering it was the last item I've yet to look into; I duly proceeded to pocket the rest of the stuff or outright discarded those I've deemed as utter crap (I'm far beyond caring about loitering!), before focusing back on the leathery object that may or may not have _some_ clues about my current whereabouts...

If this is anything like in the movie, Hangover that is... If so I just hope I won't be meeting any Mr. Chows anytime soon...

"Lets see what you have..." With that I started digging, but in the end it wasn't much, yet at the same time it could mean anything!

A Credit card, for which I have no PIN for...

Some cash, YEN bills to be exact. But why that particular currency though?

Next up is someone's ID card. "Finally some leads..." I narrowed my eyes to read the card's contents, but it was too dark for me see properly. I then glanced up at one of the streetlights to my right, then angled my body so the card was lighted up enough for me to read its contents. My eyes narrowed at it, before my face turned completely blank...

Is this a joke? Why does an ID card have some anime character's face shoved on it?

Also **朝倉 新**?

Even the letters were written in Japanese... Just great!

While I consider myself quite decent in Japanese speech, but _reading_ the said language is an absolute bitch to— _Asakura Arata_ -learn and—

I blinked, twice.

How the hell did I know that?

In daze; I brought the ID closer to my face to read the card the second time... and realized I could actually read its contents (consisting most of kanji and hiragana) perfectly...

B-but how... And who the hell is this Arata person? Moreover why would— W-wait... Hold the fuck on...thinking back, ever since I woke up here... whenever I muttered anything out loud... I-I was actually speaking Japanese this whole time without even realizing it...

How do you even miss that!?

"GAAAH!" This whole God damned fiasco is giving me bloody migraine!

I reached up to scratch the back of my neck in a fit frustration; but as my hand reached for its destined region—

 _ ***Tuft~***_

"Eh?" T-this can't be right... At the back of my neck, where there was supposed to be short hair; now has an extra tuft of hair coming out...

I experimentally tugged on it... harshly I may add—

 _ ***TUG!***_

"OW! Sonova-!" I hissed out through grit teeth, before I reached up for the second time and brought the damn the hairy object to the front, over my shoulder to inspect it further... and felt my eyes widen for umpteenth time tonight in bewilderment.

Ponytail..?

I have ponytail...

WHY do I have a freaking ponytail!?

I admit there was point in time I had long hair but that was _years_ ago!

And this definitely was NOT part of a wig either...

Okay, I'm seriously getting freaked out right now!

I first wake up in the middle of nowhere.

I'm wearing clothes I've never even owned.

My pockets were stashed with random shit. INCLUDING A FUCKING GUN!

My beard was shaved clean off. My face was actually as smooth as baby's bottom now!

Japanese has apparently become my main language to a subconscious level.

My hair decided to grow out overnight. (reaching right below my shoulder blades)

Nothing is making any sense right now!

What next!? Oh let me guess I'm now also de-aged or perhaps even animefied!? Now THAT would be the real icing to the cake!

Out in the distance in the park clearing I noticed a large ornamental water fountain in the middle...

...

I huffed and shrugged to myself. "Mind as well..." With that I stood up from my spot and walked over to paced towards the fountain, the sound of my steps echoing across the silent park. (Oooh the ambience~, do note the sarcasm please.)

Once I've walked up to it and stood right in front of the fountain; I leaned slightly forward to get a look at the reflection of my face on the water's surface.

...

I just HAD to jinx myself didn't I?

Not only am I now back in my late teens, but ALSO _somehow_ gotten myself _animefied_ so to speak as well... To be accurate I looked _exactly_ like the person in the ID I had in my wallet...

I've _become_ this Arata person...

Screw being kidnapped by some otaku psychopaths, who drugged and pulled me into the woods; I've actually been dropped off into whole another dimension!

Either that or I'm experiencing one helluva case of lucid dreams! Though I strongly doubt that is the case here...

Feeling kinda depressed, I let out a deep sigh and allowed my shoulders to slouch forward. As I wallowed in self-pity I gave my reflection on the water's surface a closer look... I wonder if this is what I'd truly look like if I was born in an anime world? I mean despite the obvious changes (mainly the _graphics_ and my now more.. Bishounen-ish **(1)** looks); my eye and hair color remained pretty much the same, former being dull green and the latter being blonde with darker color by its roots.

That being said; did I like, take over some poor sod's body or did my body just pop out of thin air?

As I was musing over this, I suddenly noticed movement in the corner of my vision on my right. Though as I turned my head to look towards the said direction; my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

"W-wow..."

Seated on the edge on the other side of the fountain... was a woman of an outworldly beauty with the face of a Goddess; medium length light-brown hair; unblemished, smooth-looking skin; curves to turn even the most renown models green with envy; legs for days and 'UGE DEM TITTIES!

Seriously those bazoogas are literally bigger than my head! And from what I could see from my position they had absolutely NO sag on them, outright defying gravity!

I... I'm not exactly a person people would call pervert outright, I really am not... But one glance at those puppies was literally enough for my entire being go all ga-ga while screaming constantly for me to step forward and motorboat the absolute shit out of them!

 _ ***Cough!***_ Anyhow to more important matters... What truly caught my attention was not how gorgeous this woman was, nor did her current attire (the lack of it thereof) with her wearing only a single white lab coat... that had blood stains on it...

It was the thing branded on the woman's forehead... A crest of a bird with a yin-yang sign right below it and flanking the latter was two magatamas on either side of it. All in red colors...

The Crest of a _wagtail_...

It was at this revelation I figured _exactly_ where I've been dropped into and who this person was...

"Akitsu..." The name slipped out of my lips in a tiny whisper, but it was still enough to perk the said woman's attention as she slowly turned her full attention towards me where I stood only a few feet away... I nearly winced from witnessing the dead look in her eyes when our gazes finally met and her unblinking stare gave me some serious shivers! However the way she tilted her head sideways afterwards in slight curiosity, was something I could honestly call cute... IF it wasn't for the fact that I KNEW this chick could have my head on the platter with her bare hands!

Who this woman is, you say?

"Ah... Who are you?" She asked in a quiet, monotonous tone.

This woman... is a part of very human-looking alien race, called Sekirei... And this Sekirei's precise identification would be Sekirei number 7, Akitsu... Aka the scrapped number...

Which was the reason I inadvertently ended up replying in a similar tone...

"Ah... Balls..."

This was my ( _not so)_ fated meeting with Akitsu...

And this is how the story of my new life begun after waking up in the world of Sekirei as a Self-Insert character with an alien yuki-onna as my lifetime partner...

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - It may not be Seiryuutei update, but I hope you liked it!  
** **As mentioned in AN above; this idea really came on the fly and merely decided to give it its form in this site. Now that I got this out of my system, hopefully I can be more focused on writing the next Seiryuutei chapter as many of my readers have been eagerly waiting for.  
**

 **Now then as for Mockingbird, small voting time;**

 **What should Arata do with the gun? As you've probably noticed; he's far more of a pacifist than a gun nut, so he's not really all that eager to keep it with him.  
Either way should he—**

 **A) Keep it?**

 **B) Dispose of it ASAP? (At least figure out how to)**

 **One thing to note however is that he only has ONE clip worth of bullets, so either way his use of it would be very limited, since buying more isn't exactly simple thing to do.**

* * *

 **Oh! And one more thing; I'm open for any Sekirei suggestions to add into Arata's harem or _Flock_ in this case.  
However unlike with the Worgen Ashikabi, I won't accept any characters outside of Sekirei franchise for Mockingbird.  
**

 **Also before you start handing out any Sekirei suggestions; I strongly suggest you to take Arata's _Mimic_ ability into consideration as well.  
(More information down below)**

 **Arata's Flock list:**

 **#07 - Akitsu  
 _#Unknown_  
** _ **#Unknown**_  
 ** _ **#Unknown**_  
etc.**

* * *

 ** **Character sheet  
[Bio with the character's face image found on my profile page]  
****

 **Arata Asakura  
**

 **Age:**  
19 (Physical) / 25 (Mental)

 **Hair style/color:**  
Messy dark golden blonde hair, that is near black at the roots, tied into a low ponytail that reaches just below his shoulder blades.

 **Facial Features:**  
Slight bishounen (pretty boy) traits, but otherwise mostly average.

 **Skin Color:**  
Tan, albeit slightly paler than norm, due to lack of sunlight basking.

 **Eye color:**  
Dull Green, but glows neon green and has yin-yang sign appears within the pupils whenever Mimic is used.

 **Height:**  
177 Cm / 5 feet 9.6 inch (5' 9")

 **Weight:**  
73 Kg / 160.9 lbs

 **Body type:**  
Average, fairly muscular.

* * *

 **Powers**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

* * *

 **(1) Bishounen = Pretty Boy**


	2. Ch:1 - Ice Cold

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

 **Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

 _ **Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**_

 _ **Norito: "Hello!"**_

* * *

 **MOCKINGBIRD**

* * *

 **=Chapter 1=**

 **=Ice Cold=**

* * *

 _-Shin Tokyo Park, nighttime-_

Well... ain't this awkward as hell...

Why is it awkward you ask?

Well...

 ** _*Jiii~*_ (1)**

The reason for my source of discomfort being the certain extraterrestrial Yuki-Onna, who has been staring practically glaciers (pun intended) at my general direction since the moment she laid her eyes on me...

 _ ***Jiiii~~***_

And she's been at it for a solid five minutes now... Needless to say, I'm starting to feel just a LITTLE bit unnerved here...

 _ ** _ ***JIII~~!***_**_

 _ ***Sigh~***_ See what I mean? Also; FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN! BLINK!

 _ ***JIIIII~~!* (Stare intensifies)**_

My eye begun to twitch. Fuck it, this has been going on for too long now.

I believe it is about time to finally break the ice!

...

I swear _that_ one was an unintentional pun...

"Something on my face, Miss..?" I inquired with a raised brow.

Akitsu kept up with the dry stare, before tilting her head sideways as if she's staring at some peculiar zoo attraction...

"Ah... you're... weird..."

I blinked bemusedly at such frank and offhanded response.

Oh-kayy?

Well she's certainly honest one, I'll give her that...

I swear if this was an anime I would be sweatdropping right about now at her remark... And I immediately felt like facepalming as I processed that thought through.

Right, I'm currently LIVING one...

"You... feel weird..." _***cue eye-twitch*** _The corner of my lips was curving into a strained smile. Yes, I HEARD you the first time and—

"And—" She cut me off with my thoughts...

Oi...

"...you smell..."

EXCUSE ME!?

I begun to sputter incoherently and let me tell you, if I had screamed that out loud there would've been one heck of a raise in the pitch of my voice... Though seriously how the hell does someone who I know for a fact wasn't even _trying_ to be insulting (at least not intentionally), could kick one's self-esteem off a cliff and right down to the bottom with barely even a sentence!?

The fact she's being honest with herself made it feel ten times worse!

It is like my high-school years all over again! Oh crap... Now I started to feel depressed here just from the reminder...

"...Like a Sekirei..."

"Que?" With that tidbit any sense of depression that was about to form got immediately replaced by honest confusion and the sheer incredulity of her statement caused me to fall into my odd habit of "When in doubt go Spanish" namely me blurting out Spanish one-word queries despite me being a Finn in origin...

For a moment I just stood there slack-jawed like an idiot before I finally shook my head to clear my mind, before refocusing my attention on the Ice woman. "M-mind repeating that?" I mean I had to hear that part wrong or simply misunderstood the context somewhere in-between... Albeit her sentence earlier being less than 10 words long...

Anyhow as I asked that; Akitsu actually broke character, for how her practically permanent blank expression got replaced with a God to honest frown as she tilted her head . "Ah... You feel... weird... You feel... and smell like Sekirei..."

My eyes widened at that. Okay so I _didn't_ mishear her statement earlier... Still, _feel_ and _smell_ like Sekirei? The hell does that mean? I'm like, super confused right now... Though on the sidenote I was now kinda curious about Sekirei actually recognizing their kin through scent. I have a fairly decent knowledge of Sekirei canon (as far as the animated series went), but that particular trait is news to me...

"And yet..." Akitsu's cold tone brought me off of my musings as I refocused my attention back to her, watching as she narrowed her eyes at me, though whether that stare was that of judgement or curiosity I couldn't tell... "At the same time... you are not..." Her frown deepened, though this time I have a pretty good guess it was out of confusion this time... "...Why?" She finished her piece, a brow raised with her head tilting to the opposite side this time... Seriously the way she's doing that reminds me so much of a curious bird... The irony of it was not lost to me either...

Anyhow, seeing as she's waiting for my response, so better not repeat my moment of SASLI (Stand And Stare Like an Idiot) from before and go with an honest approach. "Uhm... Not sure if I can really answer that..." I told her. I seriously had no idea what the hell she's talking about...

Akitsu blinked, tilting her head straight. "Ah... I see..." With a nod she turned away and went back to staring at the ground.

...

Wait, that's it!?

Oi oi oi oi! Don't go back to ignoring everything and leave a man hanging here! What do you mean I feel (or smell) like a Sekirei!? I have so many questions right now! If the ROB (or whatever the hell those omnipotent beings, that turns random people into fanfic-based _Isekai_ characters, are called) had tampered with my body (beyond my animefication (which I'm pretty sure is not even a word...)) I'd like to know!

"Anoo, Anesan **(2)**?" Uwaah... now that I became conscious of it; it feels bizarre as all hell to feel my lips instinctively spout out words in a language different to that what is simulated inside my head! As if there was some kind of translation filter installed between my brain and mouth... "If it isn't too much to ask... What exactly do you mean by that? What do you mean I feel like a Sekirei? I mean, the last I checked I was a hundred percent human being..." As I asked that, I took a seat beside her on the rim of the stone-crafted fountain (to her left), though I made sure there was a respectable distance between us.

I'm well aware the manner I'm intruding her personal space without permission in advance can be considered _rather_ inconsiderate, but in her current state of mind I very highly doubt she'd be willing to even give a single damn about _anything_ happening around her, much less someone taking a seat next to her...

So with that being said; so long I'm not giving her the _reason_ to ice me (in this case _quite_ literally) and keep my hands to myself; I should be alright.

As I made myself more comfortable (leaning forward with my forearms resting against my knees), Akitsu gave me a short, uncaring side-glance before she hefted her shoulder in a barely noticeable shrug and went back to staring at the ground before her... Splendid, the mood went from awkward staring contest to awkward ambience between us!

This made me sigh, I suppose that's the best I'm going to get for now—

"You _know_..."

Akitsu's next words caused me to freeze in my tracks, as I was caught completely off-guard. I turned to her my eyes blinking in honest confusion "Fueh?"

She gave me another side-way glance. "You know about Sekirei..."

Uh-oh...

"W-what makes you think that?" I instinctively tried to avoid her question.

Raise of a brow was the only change in her facial expression, as if telling me 'you think I'm stupid?'. "Your body language told me enough... Ah... And you called me... by _name_ earlier..."

Aw shit... I did let that one slip didn't I... And I know I'm not supposed to know her... not yet at least, considering how she probably only _just_ left from MBI's... _care_... But then again I have no recollections of whether Akitsu's escape from MBI occured before or after where the anime begun...

Sighing in defeat, I averted my gaze from the woman and nodded.

And through that admittance; from the corner of my eye I noticed how she turned her head to fully address me... Eyes dangerously narrowed and I could immediately tell my next words could easily be my last...

"MBI?" Akitsu accusingly hissed in a very cold tone, making me wince, before I sat straight and dared to meet her gaze... her steel grey eyes showing actual emotion for the first time I met her... Hatred...

Ooooh fuck...

I swallowed nervously and quickly shook my head in denial, while making placating gestures with both of my hands in a hasty manner. "N-no! I-I admit I know way more than I frankly should about MBI secrets, including you and your race, but I'm not one of them! I swear, cross my heart!"

The ice woman kept her interrogative stare upon me for what felt like an eternity for me; before her eyes finally softened as her demeanor returned back to aloofness... "Okay..." She nodded before she faced her front again, gaze downwards.

Seeing I was let off the hook; I placed a hand over my heart as I let out a breath I've been holding to this point.

Jesus Fuck-Mothering Christ that was tense as fuck!

While I was sitting there doing my best to calm my breathing; interestingly enough it was again Akitsu, who broke the silence between us.

"I don't know..."

"Huh?" I gave her another owlish look, with an eyebrow raised. What she's on about?

The stoic woman once again regarded me with one those side-glances of hers. "You... you have an odd... Air about you... It is similar to Sekirei's own, but... very vague... As if you're a Sekirei yet to..." I nearly missed it, but I noticed the slightest winces of emotional pain running across her beautiful visage. "... emerge... But other than that... I can't explain..."

I blinked. "I-I see..." So she's answering (or at least trying to) the question I made earlier... That's very thoughtful of her despite her situation...

"Ah... You said you're a human...?" Then all of sudden she begun to turn her body towards me to face me properly and this time giving me her full attention... "No human has such... presence... Which makes me... curious..." By instinct; my eyes slowly trailed slightly downwards and (OH. MY. GOD) immediately felt my face heat up a storm... No doubt imitating a glowing tomato...

Why?

When Akitsu had tilted her upper body my direction entirely; she inadvertently gave me the _full_ front seat view of her big, round, magnificent and glorious OPPAI!

 _ ***SMACK!***_

I literally punched myself in the face when _that_ particular word somehow surfaced to the forefront of my mind.

To think I nearly went full ISSEI **(3)** right there for a moment...

I've seen some decent boobs before I got here (both IRL and porn) nor did my Ex have anything to really scoff about in her body either, however I can easily testify that Akitsu has hands-down the **best** pair I've ever witnessed in my life! Both in size and shape!

"Ah... You... okay?" Akitsu's asked with a curious tilt of her head. Though it's kinda funny how she inquires about my health with such aloof tone.

"A-aye... No worries here..." I removed the fist from my face (resting the said limb back on my lap), before I opened my eyes and took another peek towards her, though as I tried to keep my eyes averted downwards to avoid direct sight with her bazoogas... Big mistake since I now instead got the full view of her bare, flat abdomen and those luscious hips and tights... Luckily (or unluckily depending how you look at it) her sacred flower was hidden between those closed toned legs of hers... But in the end the teasing glimpse only made it more enticing...

 _ ***Splurt***_

"Ah... blood..." The Sekirei stated with a blink.

"P-physical reaction..." I mumbled out in a dazed tone, as I took a tissue out from one of my pockets (Yup, there was actually a small box of tissues among the crap I left unmentioned before) and wiped my face from the excess blood, before plugging my bleeding nasal canals with a piece of tissue each.

Once I regained my composure. I made sure to face _away_ from her this time as I regarded her. "Uhm... Akitsu-san? C-could you please cover yourself? I-it's really distracting..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the woman tilting her head at me again in curiosity, before looking down at her chest. "Ah..." She Ah'd as if realizing her puppies were out in the open for the first time, though despite that; there was barely even a twitch in her aloof expression. "I forgot..."

At her infamous line from the show, my lips quirked upwards from the barely held amusement.

"But can't..." Akitsu followed.

I blinked at her, though I kept my gaze away from her lest I start bleeding again... Or feel other unfavorable bodily reactions... "Why?" I asked of her.

"Too tight..." She replied in her usual deadpan tone.

I blinked in an owlish manner. "Oh... okay then. Hold on—" With that I quickly pried the jacket I was wearing off of me (leaving me in my long sleeved V-necked black shirt), before I offered it for Akitsu to wear, while closing my eyes. "Please put this on... It should be big enough to hide your... assets. And I'm sure it's far more comfortable than whatever you're wearing now."

But after about a half-a-minute with me waiting and _still_ feeling the weight of my jacket over my offered limb; I opened my right eyelid to check and see what's taking her...

Akitsu seemed absolutely taken aback for some reason... As if unable to comprehend me offering my jacket to her. "Well?" I softly called out, which seemed to succeed in bringing her out of her shocked state.

"Ah... T-thank you..." Did she just stutter? During my musings she reached over for the offered jacket with both of her hands, then held it in front of her to inspect it (I think)... And was it only me or is she blushing a bit... huh?

Then all of sudden she begun shrugging the tattered labs-coat off of her shoulders, making my eyes widen comically, due to her not giving a single fuck about modesty and that she had an audience of opposite sex right next to her! Being the respectful man that I am; I turned my head and closed my eyes to give her _some_ privacy. While at it; the nose bleed seems to have calmed down by now, so I finally removed the makeshift blugs off my nostrils and threw them away a second after.

Still though, now that my eyes were closed; my other senses got enhanced instead, namely my hearing, and now I found myself solely focusing on the sounds of a girl disrobing right NEXT to me!

 _ ***Gulp!***_

 _I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!I'mnotapervert!_

After hearing the telltale sounds of a zipper being pulled up; I took a deep breath. "Y-you decent?"

"Ah... Yes..." With that I sighed in relief before I faced her again... but ended up blushing anyway!

Sure she was more decent than before, but the way my coat's zipper-line was actively straining against her bust (which were only half-covered with the zipper unable to go all the way, exposing the upper portion of her breasts)! Not to mention; with the zipper's bottom end starting just above the mid-thigh region and with Akitsu's very delightful hip proportions; made my coat _kind_ of a tight fit downstairs as well, causing its dark fabric to hug her hips in a VERY delicious manner.

While her modesty was at least somewhat covered (albeit barely) with my coat acting as makeshift dress; All-in-all it still was one arousing heckuva spectacle! "A-Awah _***cough***_ Uhm, y-you comfortable?"

Akitsu nodded mutely, her hands were grasping around the high corners of the coat's collars, before she pulled them against her skin over the neck and cheeks. "Ah..." She closed her eyes contently. "Warm..."

 _ ***Doki!***_

My hear skipped a beat, seeing the heartwarming scene for how content Akitsu's current expression is and I could already feel my face heating up for what had to be like umpteenth time today. Though this time at least it was not out of perverted reasons... Either way I smiled her way in a warm manner. "Glad you like it. You can keep it on until we can find you some appropriate clothing."

The Sekirei seemed to tense for a moment before she opened her eyes and turned to look at me (DontlookatherchestDontlookatherchestDontlookatherchest), blinking in confusion. "We?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes. I can't just leave a beautiful half-naked lady alone in the streets now can I?" I rhetorically asked, with small grin.

Akitsu's eyes widened quite a margin. "Ah... b-beautiful... me?" She hesitantly asked.

My grin widened a bit, feeling a bit flirty. "Who else do you see here." I replied with a wink. I've never really considered myself a ladies man, hell I've only been in like two relationships and both of them were rather short-lived in the end. So to witness a woman of Akitsu's caliber to blush in such pretty way from my cheesy flirting skills; I consider that one heck of an achievement!

"...But why... I'm... Ah...!" The Sekirei next to me paused all of sudden, which too brought me out of my self-praising mindset.

"Hm? What's wrong Akitsu-san?"

The said woman didn't respond, and instead (with intrigued look) was staring glaciers (yeah I know that joke is getting old by now) at something around my... crotch area... Fuck did I leave a fly open!?

I snapped my neck down to face my crotch and immediately felt myself paling whiter than a sheet, with my eyes twitching madly...

JUNIOR WHYYYY!?

It was worse than open fly...

"Ah... A tent..."

For my (now not so) little Arata Jr. is being a tad bit too honest again as he is standing full attention and ready to combat, straining against my pants in plain view for a beautiful woman to see... I plugged my nose for like four minutes to prevent the blood from coming out and THAT's the place it decided to go after next to compensate!?

"Ah a-ah phawawa~ T-t-this is—" My voice cracked as I desperately tried to hide my boner with both of my arms, my face burning with shame... "I-I can e-explain—!" I was about come up with an excuse, but she cut me off... again...

"Ah... you're aroused?"

Someone end me please...

I leaned my face against the palm of my left hand (elbow resting over the left knee) while groaning in utter humiliation. "Sorry..." I muttered out, with my voice partly muffled by the palm.

"Ah... With..." She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "me..?"

The sheer hope in her voice made me perk up (my shame replaced with confusion in an instant) as I rose my head from its makeshift (palm) pedestal and addressed the ice lady with curious brow raised.

"Well... yeaahh?" I was admittedly quite hesitant and my words ended up in a drawl, but even so I gave her my honest response. Typically any guy would reply with an immediate denial (or "Fuck yeah!" in case of the more honest perverts), but I had the feeling that would've do far more damage in this very situation...

"Ah... Why?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

Akitsu frowned deeply, actually biting her bottom lip in an anxious manner. "I'm... I'm broken... just a scrapped number... I... I can never have an Ashikabi..." One of her hands raised up to prod the red tattoo on her forehead as she told this. Her tone may've been done in a deadpan throughout her sentence, but the utter sadness behind it could be heard practically miles away. It also seems that my own encounter with Akitsu was not excluded to this overused "I'm broken" dialogue that is used practically in every single Sekirei fanon out there that had Akitsu pairing included... This alone made me want to sigh, but I held myself back, since (as I mentioned just before) I know that any action or word made from here on out will be the deciding factor of _our_ fate in this franchise.

Akitsu then dropped the limb she had on her forehead down to her lap, before she looked up to meet my eyes as if seeking for an answer she's desperately looking for. "How can you feel arousal with... someone like... me?"

My jaw dropped. _Someone like_ her!? I-is she being serious?

(Luckily even my Jr. could read the mood for once, as it limped down and went back to its standby mode.)

"Akitsu, dear?" I duly raised a brow when her spine practically snapped straight while looking at me in disbelief when I dropped the honorific from her name, while adding the 'dear' remark, but for now I decided to ignore it. "You... you are aware there is this thing called, _physical attraction_ , right?"

Akitsu blinked at me, then all of sudden her eyes widened before she averted her gaze away from me... "Ah... y-you're... you're attracted to me?" I honest to God nearly squealed in utter glee for how cute she looked when she's actually acting shy, which is definitely a welcome contrast to her aloof persona.

I then sat up straight and in a rather bold move; I actually reached over with my right hand. Sure there was some hesitance along the way on my part, but I pushed through my courage and gently cupped her cheek. The broken— no not broken; WRONGED Sekirei initially flinched and became very tense from the first physical contact made between us (and likely anyone else before her escape from MBI), but fortunately after few seconds she finally begun to relax and to my surprise (and none too little to my delight) she actually leaned _into_ my touch.

I trailed my fingers very softly along her jawline, grinning a bit when I noticed how her eyes begun to flutter from my touch with her blush spreading. Seeing her reacting positively; my previous hesitation was slowly but steadily being replaced with confidence instead.

Once my fingers had reached under her chin, I lifted it up so we were gazing each other's eyes.

"Yes Akitsu... I... Well... I find you _very_ attractive... incredibly so..." I then averted my eyes, feeling my blush return full force as I removed the hand from her chin (missing the longing gaze Akitsu got from the loss of contact) to use it to scratch the back of my neck (at the base of my ponytail) in a very embarrassed demeanor. "My reaction... _ ***groan***_ downstairs back then was pretty much a solid proof of it..." I ended with mumble (not even realizing I inadvertently slipped in a rather suggestive pun at the end...), though I was sure she heard it fine enough.

If this were your typical "human" girl; I bear no doubts, such admittance would've been rewarded with me slapped silly while being called a perverted pig (at least in cases if we've just met not too long ago).

To be fair I would've liked to complement her cool persona as well, since I did found it cute and endearing, but in the end I thought against it since her cold attitude came likely as a side effect from her self-winging in the first place. So it would not be a good idea to remind her of it, until she at least comes in terms with it to finally move on...

I then cleared my throat. "In fact would you... Well... I-if it isn't too much to ask... Would you like to be my Sekirei?" As I asked that (albeit with some awkwardness); a big part of my being felt genuinely disgusted with myself, since I felt I was taking an advantage of her when she's at her most vulnerable state and would've likely reached for any sort of comfort (or in case of Mikogami; a substitute Ashikabi as it basically was in the start of canon). But after witnessing Akitsu's stunned expression and after so many emotions went through her eyes; the moment her visage settled into an emotion of barely held happiness and hope; I knew I did the right thing...

While in a way I may have had taken an advantage of her, things considered; resulting myself with an incredibly powerful ally and immensively beautiful love interest in a single package with barely any real effort. However I will swear to myself; I will NEVER abuse this relationship. I WILL do anything to make sure she is dearly cared for and perhaps... even love her in return, given some time...

While I genuinely wish to say that I can _love_ her right off the bat, but alas I'm a mere human and unfortunately humans typically do not fall in love the way the Sekirei do (basically love at first sight moments)... For humans; forming love between two individuals is like growing a tree. They start from a puny seed, which after enough time will spread its roots and once a healthy sapling finally starts peeking out of from beneath the soil; that's where the true maturation of the tree begins. Some grows faster and some grows slower, however just like any living being... deny the tree its nutrients and it will only meet an early end...

Anyhow my point being is that Akitsu deserves better than some half-assed confessions done on the spur-of-the-moment... She has been wronged enough as it is and I would rather cut my own throat than use her (or any other Sekirei) like some disposable toy! ( _ ***Cough!***_ Mikogami _ ***Cough!***_ Higa _ ***Cough!***_ )

"Ah... B-but..." Her voice became really shaky now. Likely from the overload of emotion, she couldn't handle. "I-I'm broken..! J-just a Scrap—" Okay this is where I need to cut in.

"Don't ever call yourself that." I cut her off in a very stern tone, making the poor woman flinch. While I did not outright shout at her, but there was a noticeable heat in my tone to get my point through. Seeing her flinch, my eyes softened. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you Akitsu... But please do not sell yourself short. You are much more than some number to be disposed..." I caressed her left cheek with the back of my knuckles for emphasis of my words. "In fact, hehe! If anything I'd probably be the luckiest son of a bitch, if you were to accept a nobody like me!" I said that with a hearty chuckle along with a toothy grin.

Her lips were trembling now and her eyes begun to tear up. "A-ah... y-you want... m-me...?" Even her voice was barely above a whisper...

"That's right Akitsu... While it saddens me I can't become your Ashikabi through the usual means _officially,_ BUT I'd love us to become partners in this wretched game that idiot Minaka had put up for his own sick amusement... And... and perhaps something more even somewhere down the road. IF you're willing that is." I told her softly, while giving her my gentlest smile.

Akitsu shifted on her spot, before she suddenly leaned forward towards me with both of her hands placed against the fountain's rim we're both seated on and gave me the look of absolute determination, all the while she ignored the happy tears flowing down her cheeks. "Ah... I-I want to be yours... Please, take me with you!" She passionately declared.

I gave her a wide, toothy grin, before I stood up (wincing a bit since stony surfaces were not the bests of seats for your bum for long periods), turned around and offered her my hand in the form of shake. This specific gesture made Akitsu give the offered hand a look of both confusion and curiosity. "Then, with shake of hands the contract shall be sealed!" I said in a faux professional tone.

Judging by her expression, she seemed to be pondering about something as she stared between my offered hand and my face for few times. Then to my complete confusion; she shook her head. "No..."

"Eh?" My shoulders dropped as I blinked at her in shock (and some hurt even). Did I mess up somewhere? W-was she having second thoughts about this? But it seems my worries were for naught as all of sudden Akitsu too stood up from her seat, before she encircled both of her arms around my neck, with her face only inches apart from my own (I took a note she was few inches shorter than me). Needless to say I became flustered as I felt my face become hot again. It was also worth the mention her breasts were currently pressing right against me!

WUNDERBAR! NEVER FELT ANYTHING SO SOFT IN MY LIFE!

"A-Akitsu?"

"Ah... Not with a shake... I want to seal it like Sekirei... as YOUR Sekirei... Master..." And then she leaned up and stole my lips.

The moment our lips met I felt intense shivers running across my spine and it didn't take all that long before my instincts took over; I returned the kiss with equal passion, then placed my left and right hand onto her shapely hips and upper back respectfully before pulling her half-naked form even closer to mine, embracing her full-heartedly. And judging by her content moans; she approved of the closed proximity between us.

"Mmh~ Mhah! Ma-master— _ ***kiss***_ Mmmh~!" Her muffled moans outright torturous just as they were heavenly in my ears; I was actively forcing in my immense urges to simply ravage her right here on the spot!

What started as a chaste, innocent lip lock had already turned into a full make out session, but at the very moment we begun exchanging each other's saliva; something weird occurred within me... There were the distinct feelings of—

Blizzard forming inside my gut...

Chills running through my skin...

Ice filling my veins...

However at the time I payed no attention to any of that, as I was way too submerged into the bliss that was the feeling of Akitsu's luscious lips and tongue.

I wasn't exactly sure for how long our make out session lasted in the end, but we both still needed air to function, so it was done with great reluctance that both of us finally parted away from our first game of tonsil hockey. But as we did that I immediately felt a sense of longing to feel her soft lips against my own again... And judging from the small whimper that escaped Akitsu's lips... I wasn't the only one in that regard.

"Wow..." I opened my eyes to take a look what kind of expression she has. "T-that was—" A loud gasp escaped me when my eyes trailed slightly upwards and saw the cursed mark on her forehead...

The LACK of it thereof!

"A-Akitsu... Y-your Crest!" I pointed towards her forehead with a finger for emphasis.

"Ah..." She blinked at me, before she brought a hand up and begun to prod at the said spot with her fingers in a tentative manner.

Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but seriously how!? It shouldn't be possible for it to be removed! Well, not yet at least... From what I've heard; Akitsu's actually did get herself winged by Mikogami during the later stages of the S-Plan, but the means how she rid herself of the Crest that symbolizes her status as the... Scrapped Number still remains very much unknown to me...

"Hold on!" Either way, I quickly begun digging through my pockets in search for the phone I had on me. Once I dug it out; I started the device up (luckily didn't take even a minute for it to do); started its camera function; with few setting changes in the camera app, I finally managed switch over the front camera view into the phone's screen.

Funny how I subconsciously knew how to use the damn thing right at the beginning, despite never even seen, much less used this specific model before...

Anyway with a wide grin I turned my hand holding the phone around, showing the baffled Sekirei her reflection seen on the screen...

The reaction was immediate. Eyes widening with comical margins packed with loud gasp of disbelief "AH...! G-gone..." Akitsu stared at the phone's screen for a good minute before her eyes moved up to meet mine. "H-how...?"

I shrugged helplessly, not knowing the reason either. "I wish I could tell you. I'd say miracle, but I ain't exactly the religious sort... But how are you feeling right now?" I asked with concern, while I put the phone back into one of my pants' pockets.

She blinked at first, before looking at the ground pensively. "Ah... I feel... free? Not suppressed nor chained... As if I've learned to breath for the first time..."

"Perhaps you're... fixed?" I offered, in her terms. "I mean, I can't really say for sure, but the Crest vanishing must mean _something_ good, right?"

Akitsu looked at me with shocked look as if just realizing the weight of it. "Ah... Fixed... I-I'm not broken... a-anymore?" But then she frowned, eyes lowered. "Ah... but... I didn't emerge..." She stated in a highly disappointed and sad voice.

I frowned with her, before I cupped my chin in thought. "Maybe..." I started, getting a hopeful look from her in response. "It is only a thought, but perhaps the kiss we had first had merely reset your Tama back to its original state? Back at the state before you... well, in your words before you got broken... and fixing whatever damage that bastard at MBI did to you..."

"Ah..." She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding at my reasoning. "I see..."

"So if I'm right, it is very possible the next kiss you do will earn you your wings." I theorized, but as I said that Akitsu suddenly clung on to me again with her hands pressed against my pecs, gripping on to my shirt like a lifeline. "O-oi?"

She lifted her head to look into my eyes. "Ah... t-then... please let me emerge... fix me more...!"

That's... a rather interesting way to phrase it (and dare say kinda erotic), but okay! However... There was one more thing I had to make clear... Mostly for my own conscience's sake...

"You okay with this Akitsu? You..." I hesitated for a moment, but she deserves to know. "I mean with your... _impure_ Crest gone; you'd finally be able to react and find your... real Ashikabi somewhere in the city... Are you still alright with me? Despite not reacting?" It was mostly a hunch on my part, but other than the slightest of blushes across her cheeks (which is likely from her being very emotional); I couldn't see any other symptoms indicating that I was her _fated_ Ashikabi...

Don't get me wrong. I want her and BOY do I want her as my woman, but I also want to be considerate of her OWN feelings. I'm better than acting on my own selfish feelings.

"I want this!" Akitsu stated way more heatedly, compared to her usually absentminded sentences (not to mention an ironic contrast to her powers), and the unusual raise of volume startled me quite the bit. Then her heated expression turned docile, while her eyes trailed downwards towards my chest. "I... I'd like... Ah...!" She suddenly made a sound, earning a raised brow of interest from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah... your name... Never got it..."

...

I blinked stupidly at her for couple of times, before my eyes widened in realization. Oh fuck, right! I forgot to introduce myself entirely this whole time!

I immediately felt like punching myself in the face for a second time... We had like a full make out session going on not even a minute ago and I've never even told her my name!?

"I can't believe I forgot... I'm so sorry about that. That was embarrassing of me..." I told her while scratching the back of my head in a sheepish manner. I then straightened my back and met her eyes. "My name is... Arata... Asakura Arata..." I told her my new name... Seeing as I somehow couldn't recall the one I was born with any longer... Frankly I should be freaking out by it, but oddly enough I didn't feel a single spark of attachment to my past. So I decided to put that shit to the back burner for now.

"Nice to meet you." I finished with a kind smile, which she returned in kind, making my heart race. Smiling Akitsu had got to be one of the most beautiful things on Earth...

"Ah... S-Sekirei number seven... Akitsu... I'm yours..." Akitsu returned the courtesy, before she closed her eyes and leaned towards me for the second kiss (with me returning the action) to finally let her get her wings and become mine.

But before our lips could meet to finally seal the deal...

"Hey you, Kinpatsu **(4)** -san? If you were so kind to step away from the scrapped number? You're kinda in the way of my price."

My eyes widened at the familiar brattish, haughty tone and I slowly turned around to see—

I scowled and grit my teeth together in distaste...

Mikogami...

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - There we go~ Chapter 2 finally finished and out for you guys to see!**

 **Now then on the last vote; there has been some mixed feelings on what to do with the gun Arata has, however regarding Arata's flock; there has been some good pointers given that I should leave Minato's group be as it is (at least for the most of it) and I'm actually inclined to agree with that.**

 **In fact I already have my "dream" team all planned up by now, (so no further planning on that regard) BUT the team NEEDS at least one brain type in, however if I wish to follow through my wishes to steer clear of Minato's flock; that means Matsu is out of count and (I apologize in advance for those who voted her) unfortunately** **I'm not really all that interested in Kocho either.**

 **Even though I didn't originally plan to do this; this calls for an OC... I know for a fact lots, and I mean lots of readers (me included) have mixed if not outright negative** ** **feelings** over random OCs drop Authors sometimes decides to shove into their fics for plot convenience and whatnot, especially at the beginning when the said OC is first being introduced in the story... Anyhow as some has probably noticed of my writing habits by now; when it comes to female OCs I tend to possess rather unoriginal imagination by basing their appearance on characters of different animes most of the time. This Brain Type OC in question that I'm planning on; her appearance will be mostly based on Tabane Shinonono from Infinite Stratos, with personality more similar to Yuuna from "Yuragi Sou No Yuuna-san" franchise (because that ghost is adorable AF and probably among the best waifu material!)** **.  
**

 **Anyhow the question is; what would your opinion be if I were to add an OC brain type with the appearance of Tabane from Infinite Stratos (with some mixture of Yuuna)?**

 **I've made some Photoshopped variations for this specific OC and opened a poll for you guys to vote for the one you personally prefer over the others. So far I personally am leaning towards the white haired variation (mostly for the Yuuna factor), though I'm very curious for the 2nd/3rd party opinions. To find the picture with the OC chart; go to my profile and open the shared GoogleDrive link under the "Mockingbird" header, with the name "OC Brain Type Poll".  
**

 **.**

 **Now to work on the Seiryuutei chapter... hopefully I can get some progress in it within this month...**

* * *

 **Arata's Flock Status:  
MEMBERS DECIDED!  
[Harem Portrait Available in mah profile page!]  
**

 **#07 - Akitsu  
** ** _#? - OC Brain Type_**  
 ** _ ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
**_** ** _ ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
****_** ** _ ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
******_** ** _ ** ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
********_** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
**********_** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
************_** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_** **  
**************_** ** _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _#Entry Locked_****************_**

* * *

 **MC's Powers  
[UPDATED!]**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **Purify  
** When Arata exchanges saliva with a Sekirei; this action will purify the said Sekirei's Crest from its impurities. All _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

This action however will not bond the Sekirei to Arata right after the initial kiss, since Purify will merely return the Sekirei's Crest back to its neutral state. But if Arata were to _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

* * *

 **(1) Jii = the typical anime "stare" sound effect.  
**

 **(2) To my understanding "Anesan" is a Japanese slur to either refer your elder sister (like "Aneki") or a young woman (** **acquaintance or stranger) who's older than you. Kinda** **equal to the term when you wish refer someone as "Miss / Ms. ".**

 **(3) DxD reference. (To those yet so see the series)**

 **(4) Means blondie more or less.**


	3. Ch:2 - Unmei No Hito, Part 1

**Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

 **Special thanks for "DrPhilinSweatpants" for helping with the BETA reading. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

 **Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

 _ **Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**_

 _ **Norito: "Hello!"**_

* * *

 **MOCKINGBIRD**

* * *

 **OPENING SONG:**  
 **THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK**

* * *

 **=Chapter 2=**

 **=Unmei No Hito (運命の人** **) / Destined Person=**

 **Part 1: Fallen...**

* * *

 _-Shin Tokyo Park, nighttime-_

I'm currently wearing an ugly scowl as I grit my teeth together from both anxiety and frustration. My knuckles were already turning white from how hard I was clinching my fists. All this distasteful emotion only from the mere _sight_ of the little cunt before us...

Mikogami. One of the two characters in the franchise I genuinely hate with passion; one for being a spoiled not to mention annoying AF motherfucker, while the other, Higa... Honestly words can't even describe the amount of loathe towards _that_ vile man. Though to point out the best reason for all the hate... Uzume... Her name alone should be more than enough of reason for the entirety of Sekirei fanbase to go on a full riot and have Higa's head on a pike!

And there right beside the flamboyant fuck; stood his butt-body, Mutsu... I personally have no qualms against him, but him _choosing_ Mikogami as his Ashikabi can still be considered enough of an offense to me! To be clear I have nothing against gay relationships (if that's what the Sekirei-Ashikabi bond between those two suggests. Can't really remember how it really was between those two), but it's just that Mikogami is an annoying, whiny little fuckboy, who treats his Sekirei (most of which I can easily admit are absolutely gorgeous), living, sentient beings like toys for God's sake! Now after my personal experience with Akitsu (as brief as it may have been); such uncaring mindset fills me with nothing but disgust!

I shook my head to rid myself from the excess anger I felt, before giving the _two_ newcomers a calculating look to re-evaluate the situation. Luckily there were just the two of them. Either the brat has yet to wing any other Sekirei, or he simply felt confident (read: arrogant) enough to leave the rest of them behind, bringing only Mutsu, his first Sekirei, along...

But still, while I'm well aware of Akitsu's prowess as Sekirei; but it's unclear to me whether or not Akitsu's is even capable of taking Mutsu on right now! Sure Akitsu got a lot of power in her, but Mutsu on the other hand has both skill _and_ combat experience in spades in comparison, while Akitsu has only just gotten out of MBI HQ!

This situation is bad. Like, Really. Fucking. Bad!

I _could_ try and pull a gun on the little shit with hopes he would chicken out of this, however... I glanced at Mutsu's direction and felt cold sweat trickling at the back of my neck. I highly doubt the brat's guardian mutt over there would be all that appreciative at such gesture... And he's probably fast enough to fuck me up in hundred ways over before I could even _think_ of taking an aim with the weapon! Add that to the fact that the gun wasn't even loaded right now, since I pussied out of having a loaded killing tool in my pockets!

On a hindsight it may've been a poorly made decision to disable one of my only means of self-defense by unloading the gun without knowing for sure whether the surrounding environment is hostile or not. But then again it was only until I met Akitsu, that I knew what I was in for and what I was gonna be dealing with in the future. So with that being said, whether the gun was loaded or not; I highly doubt firearms would even prove to be of _any_ practical use on beings that can demolish entire armies with a flick of sword... And Mutsu just _happens_ to be one of the top (and first) five in the whole Sekirei roster...

So either way (as far as I'm considered) I'm already fucked six ways to Sunday...

I then took a deep breath to calm my nerves, before I finally opened my mouth. "What do you guys want?" I inquired with narrowed look.

Mikogami addressed me with a curious look, though the clearly smug demeanor behind that supposedly _friendly_ facade of his, only gives me the urge to rush in and punch him... "I asked if you could _kindly_ step away from the scrapped number. Seeing as you're kinda in the way, blonde Gaijin **(1)** -san."

A tick mark appeared over my forehead. Really? First he literally called me Mr. blondie, _now_ this fucker just went and pulled the stereotypical (not to mention biased) Japanese way of; Oh he has blonde hair so he must be either foreigner or delinquent! Though then again to be fair; blonde hair ain't exactly common among Japanese people... And— wait hold on! Why the hell am I even getting riled up from the Gaijin remark for!? I'm not even a legit Japanese (in soul)! Gah! It's literally not the time to think about that!

"Since you're being so polite about it—!" I began my piece in the most sarcastic tone as possible, before I outright deadpanned at him. "I refuse. In fact how about **you** two _kindly_ back off and mind your own businesses. We're bit in the middle of something here and YOU... are _kinda_ ruining the mood..." I shot back, giving heavy emphasis on specific words Mikogami himself used during my retort.

In truth I was a nervous wreck inside, courtesy of Mr. "I've killed a fuck-ton of people before" Mutsu over there. I hid it the best I could under my snarky facade and luckily the immense distaste I felt over Mikogami sorta helped me to keep my nervousness at bay and my sarcastic bastard demeanor at front, funnily enough.

Anyway it seems the two _finally_ took the note of the intimate proximity between Akitsu and I, with my body aligned so that my back was facing them and Akitsu mostly hidden from view sans her head peeking over my shoulder.

Mikogami frowned, either at how Akitsu was held in my arms or my answer... Perhaps even both... "Hmm... Neeh, Mutsu~? Wasn't there supposed to be a tattoo or something on the scrapped number's forehead, showing its status? This is different than what we were told." He half-complained and half-inquired.

From the corner of my eye; I saw Akitsu flinching from deep emotional pain from her loathsome title, which alone was enough to cause my scowl deepen as my anger began to surface quite visibly. But what made me _absolutely_ livid with the pompous brat was the way he regarded the Ice Sekirei...

It...

Mikogami. Called. **Her**. Fucking. IT!

Mikogami didn't even treat Akitsu like a human being! (While technically correct, her being an alien and all, but you get the point!)

Oh it's on motherfucker (in his case I wouldn't be surprised of that term being literal)... I will make sure I get at least one good punch in on his smug-ass face, before this so called _game_ is over and done with!

Also judging by the frown on Mutsu's visage; he too wasn't all that approving of his Ashikabi's phrasing either, but other than that he didn't comment on it. "So I noticed Mikogami. From what I can sense from her; Number Seven's core seems stable." Hearing his words helped my scowl to soften slightly as I regarded the guy with a barely noticeable nod for thanks. While addressing a Sekirei with a mere number still leaves a sour taste in my mouth; it's still a hundred times better than being called an IT or by the title that the poor woman is most sensitive about in a harmful way. So with that being said; Mutsu (for now) is still cool in my books.

Mikogami on the other hand scowled at Mutsu's words, before he kicked a random pebble lying on the ground. Throwing a hissy fit "Eeeeeh~? So the blondie got the dibs on _it_?" I grit my teeth at the pronouncing. "So we came all this way for nothing!" Okay this time he was outright whining...

I let out a breath. Good, it seems he thinks Akitsu is already emerged by me. Hopefully he would now simply give up and walk aw—

"Actually Mikogami... Number Seven, while not a scrapped number; her Crest only lies dormant." My eyes slowly begun widen at what Mutsu was about to suggest.

"Eh?" Mikogami blinked, not understanding what his Sekirei was saying.

The said Sekirei sighed, before he elaborated. "She's yet to emerge. Meaning she should still be Wingable and that boy; he's no Ashikabi. Yet at least."

My eyes went wide with rage, with my previous scowl returning full force this time all of it aimed at the Earth controlling Sekirei. THAT MOTHERFUCKER OF A SNITCH! And who are you calling a boy!? I'm in my mid-twenties asshole!

Oh right my outward appearance changed to that of a late teen...

"REALLY!?" Mikogami exclaimed excitedly, before he turned towards our way and looked at Akitsu akin to a greedy brat seeing a new toy. "Then I still got my change to add it to my party~!" He was literally jumping in place from excitement. "Oi~ Kinpatsu-san? If you know what's good for you; kindly move away from the scrap— OH right it's been hotfixed!" I sweatdropped a bit. Did he just regard Akitsu as if she's some broken game character that'd just gotten its balance fixing patch!? "Pardon, move away from the Lucky Seven so I may add it to my collection!"

Lucky seven... how original. I thought sarcastically, before I finally turned my body around to address the two fully (with Akitsu just behind me). I then practically snarled at him. "You are really starting to piss me off kid... Just what do you think Sekirei even are!? You're speaking of her— her race in general; as if they're some special edition figurine models to be collected!" I heatedly remarked. At this point I was barely holding myself back from acting on my fury and blindly jump in.

Then Mikogami the arrogant little shit stain, made a thoughtful pose. "Hmm~ that's a pretty accurate definition actually. I would definitely consider the former Scrapped Number as a Premium piece in my collection! Especially now that it's a _legitimate_ single digit~, which are extremely rare!"

God his face and that attitude makes me want to punch his nose in so fucking bad! I know I'm not a violent person at heart and I've always considered myself a levelheaded and friendly individual with just about anyone, stranger or not. But this brat manages to push all the bad buttons within me without even trying, bringing my most ugly self into surface!

I gave Mikogami a withering glare. "Don't speak of **her** like **she's** some fucking object! **She's** a sentient being with human emotions! And **HER** name is Akitsu!" I heatedly declared.

With you were to look closely (despite his aloof demeanor) Mutsu seemed to be giving me a more appraising gaze, likely seeing me in a slightly different light.

As for Akitsu, while I couldn't see what kind of expression she was wearing with her standing behind me; I could however hear quiet sobs escaping her lips...

Mikogami however... frowned in confusion and perhaps even in some annoyance... Like a child who was just told that Santa ain't real... "I don't see what you're raising a fuss about... She's just a piece of the game. A strong piece, but piece nonetheless."

My eyes narrowed in further anger at the brat's words, before I turned to address his sole male Sekirei. "How can **you** of all people even _stand_ following a guy like Mikogami around?" I inquired him in highly incredulous tone.

I kinda said that in the heat of the moment, though it was kinda justified from all the stress, frustration and vexation I'm feeling right now; but the moment I noticed how Mutsu narrowed his eyes at me in heavy suspicion I immediately I realized I fucked up with my wording and let the proverbial cat out of the bag, indicating I knew **of** him...

"Oh? The way you put it made it sound as if you _know_ of me." That was not a question...

I made a poker face trying to play the fact I've actually made slip-up (funny fact; people who knows ME always knows somethings up when I do that), before I shrugged in faked nonchalance. "Not personally no, but I know _enough_ if that's what you're asking."

Mutsu's eyes narrowed further on my person. The way how his presence demanded attention right now, made Mikogami feel like an insignificant extra in the background.

"And how would you know of that? You're no Ashikabi (yet) and that information isn't exactly made for public ears."

"How do _you_ two know of Akitsu being here and of her... status?" I retorted back. Perhaps not the brightest of ideas towards someone who literally destroyed armies before...

Mutsu raised an eyebrow (perhaps in mild amusement) for having his question shot back at him, before he too shrugged it off, seemingly taking my reply in stride. "Fair enough I suppose." He said as he ruffled his messy ashen grey hair with his free hand. "But to answer your previous question; all I'll tell you is that you get used to his antics after some time."

"I see..." More like numbed to it no doubt...

"Oi, Mutsu?" The tense silence was then broken by the certain pansy of the South. "I think something's wrong with the Lucky Seven." Mikogami suddenly called out. Is the brat seriously going to refer Akitsu as Lucky Seven from here on out...? Wait, what did he mention about—

 _ ***Gasp!***_

Hearing the startled, feminine gasp behind me; I immediately spun around to see what's wrong with the woman behind me. "Akitsu!? What's wrong!? Eh..." I then took a notice of her hunched over posture and how both of her hands were grasping her chest as if she's having a cardiac arrest... But I knew better and was well aware what was happening to her...

She's...

"Akitsu... You—"

"Oh? It appears that she's reacting to someone." Yeah no shit Mutsu! But to whom—!? "And from the wavelength I sense from her; it appears she's reacting towards you, Mikogami. Congrats." He finished in an aloof tone.

Eh...?

My heart dropped.

I slowly craned my head over to look towards the opposing party...

No... way...

This... had to be a joke...

"Truly!? So that's what the odd tingling in my chest was! It's almost like the time we met Mutsu~!" Mikogami excitedly exclaimed. "Haha~ I didn't know this game was in an easy mode!"

Mutsu sighed in exasperation, before he began rubbing the bridge of his nose from his Ashikabi's statement. "Mikogami..."

She's... She's reacting for Mikogami... From what I can remember of canon; Sekirei reaction is indeed a two-way street. In other words, when a Sekirei begins to react to the Ashikabi they're most compatible with; that Ashikabi should also feel some form of a magnetic pull towards the Sekirei in question, which most of the time takes a shape in the form of dreams if the two are too far apart from each other...

However... now that Akitsu is reacting... I felt none of that... There was no pull or anything of sort that would indicate that Akitsu was reacting for me...

I couldn't help a wry smile from forming in my lips.

So even without her _broken_ status... That brat would've actually been her destined Ashikabi regardless...

But still... Through the unfairness of it all, I couldn't help but question it. "A-and what makes you say that? How can you tell she's not reacting for me?" Hell even my voice had gotten shaky, uncertainty and hurt palpable in my tone.

Mutsu merely raised a brow, though I think there was some sympathy behind it. "Trust me, kid. As a fellow Sekirei I would know. And I'm not just saying this to get you off of this case either. You may call it an innate sense each Sekirei has to tell our kin apart from humans, which also includes whom one is reacting towards." And now Mutsu pretty much confirmed it... As a Sekirei, he can probably sense stuff like that far better than some human... And I have a strong feeling that lying was not in Mutsu's nature to do either...

Force is strong with this one, eh? Is that what he's trying to tell me? I thought in a highly sardonic manner.

I grit my teeth. It honestly felt like Gods were pulling a cruel joke on me... Despite my heroic endeavor and heartfelt speech aimed for Akitsu; she still ended up reacting towards the one person the whole fandom hates with near equal passion compared to Higa...

Seriously what the hell is it with this universal "nice guys come last" bullshit!?

But then... I heard a whisper, full of distress...

 _"No...!"_

Before I knew it; all of sudden I felt Akitsu's whole body was pressed against my left arm, her arms wrapped around the said limb with her delicate fingers digging into the fabric in a desperate way... almost as if it was her lifeline...

Whoa... her body is heating up like hell! I could literally feel her heat AND her irregular heartbeats through my shirt!

"Mas— _***Pant***_ A-Arata-Sama..." My brows jumped past my hairline, when she called me by my name. "P-please... M-make **_*Gasp!*_** make me emerge!" Akitsu then looked up to meet my eyes, showing her tear-filled eyes full of desperation. "Please!"

My eyes widened in outright shock, the moment she begged me to Wing her, despite not reacting towards me. "A-Akitsu? B-but isn't _he_ your—"

"I don't want him!" She snapped at me, causing me to recoil and would've forced me to take a step back if it wasn't for her grip keeping me in place. From the corner of my eye; even Mutsu and Mikogami had widened their eyes in shock (the former only in minor surprise).

Soon Akitsu's eyes softened, before she gave me a pleading look. "I was a scrapped number... Broken Sekirei... B-but despite that... despite being broken... A-Arata-sama wanted me... Even if I couldn't be Winged... you still wanted me as your Sekirei... Saying how _you'd_ be the lucky one to have me... And t-then you... y-you even fixed me..." Akitsu's tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. "A-after doing so much for someone like me... H-how can you expect me to... t-to just disregard it all for someone w-who doesn't even care for me...?"

I made a sharp breath as my eyes went wide at her sentimental confession, flabbergasted. And I immediately felt like the biggest idiot on Earth...

"Akitsu..."

I've been thinking too much on what Akitsu _AS_ a _Sekirei_ would want... Thinking she would typically beeline for the one she reacts the strongest towards...

But Akitsu... Akitsu was different... She's actually going as far as outright rejecting what her instincts were telling her to be with one her _mind_ and _heart_ desires...

Man, I'm such a hypocrite... To think I've always ridiculed those typical dense as fuck harem protagonists, and I was practically _almost_ no better here... Only almost; because I'd rather bite my own tongue than stoop myself on the same level as the certain dense-ass motherfucker from one specific Mecha-themed anime franchise, who always made me want to pull my hair out. (I'm looking at you Ichika!)

With resolve filling my eyes; I turned around to fully face her, gently removing her hands clinging onto my arm before taking her hands in my own. "Is this truly what you desire?" I asked of her, waiting for her confirmation.

Akitsu gave me a firm nod. "Yes... I want to be yours..."

I gave her a nod, before smiling gently down at her. "If you're certain about it, then; So mote it be." I declared and was going to wrap my arms around Akitsu and attempt to seal the deal for what had to be like third time by now, however... Practically in every situation such as this; there had to always be this one dickhead to ruin the mood for all...

"Stop them Mutsu! Don't let the _gaijin_ Wing my Lucky number!" Mikogami screamed in an autistic fit...

Mutsu sighed at his Ashikabi's order. "As you wish." With that he darted forward and was in-between us in a heartbeat, startling both me and Akitsu for this sudden interference and his speed. "Nothing personal, kid." Mutsu apologized in a half-hearted manner, before he performed a full roundhouse kick...

On me...

"Oooooff!?" His steel plated boot dug into my mid-section of my right side, right beneath the rib cage and the force of his blow alone was enough for him to send me literally flying across the park (my mind barely registered Akitsu's screams of concern for me in the background). Then—

 _ ***SLAM!***_

"Ghaaaah~!" My brief flying session came to forceful halt, courtesy of a trunk of the tree that my back had slammed against; forcing me to wheeze the remaining air right out of my lungs. I slid down the trunk's surface, landing on my bum on the grassy ground soon after.

Oww... I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning!

That... That earth bending motherfucker! Wasn't there supposed to be some kind of rule in place that prohibits Sekirei from attacking humans!?

Sure he may have had held back, otherwise I would've been but a smear all over this tree behind me, but still!

I lamented that from my spot against the tree behind me, I glanced around me (my vision all blurred out), ignoring the taste of copper on my tongue; I took a note that I landed on a spot adjacent to the bush where I first woke up when I got here.

I heard sounds of scuffle just a little ahead of me; I sluggishly tilted my head up to see what was happening in front of me. With my vision kind of blurry (hopefully not from concussion from hitting the back of my head slightly on the tree trunk) I narrowed my eyes, trying and hoping to clear my sight (which luckily worked to some degree).

Akitsu and Mutsu was right in the middle of an intense CQC **(Close-Quarters-Combat)** session and after observing their back and forth for about a minute I could immediately tell something was wrong... In terms of combat experience I'm well aware that Mutsu has Akitsu beaten in practically all fronts (the spectacle before me confirming my earlier fears), putting her in heavy disadvantage already. But even so; Akitsu is still a fellow single digit Sekirei... which pretty much are considered to stand at the very top of the Sekirei pecking order, so this fight (if it could even be called as such) should NOT be _this_ one-sided to this extent in Mutsu's favor!

My biggest question however; WHY was she not using her elemental powers against her opponent?

Right now Akitsu was simply weaving her body around to avoid Mutsu's advances, even blocking a hit or two using her own _arms_ when evasion was not possible. All this while trying but utterly failing to land a counter attack of any kind...

However, as I observed; throughout the whole battle... Akitsu hasn't used her ice for even _once_... Which didn't make any sense! Her ability allowed her to conjure her ice out of thin air in the matter of _seconds,_ which to my understanding shouldn't require her the type of concentration where she had to be standing still to do! While Akitsu is definitely physically far superior to any human and perhaps most of the Sekirei even, but that pretty much comes with her falling under the single digit category and all that. However against Mutsu; if Akitsu keeps limiting herself in close-quarters-combat only (which she probably only has the very base knowledge and training of)...

At this rate, she _will_ lose...

My face twisted into a grim expression.

Was it because of her reaction? No, that cannot be it. I mean sure, fighting while reacting may certainly do no favors with Akitsu's performance against Mutsu, however that shouldn't be enough of a factor to lock her powers away! For example; in canon Tsukiumi had been chasing after Minato all around the city, fully intent on killing him, while throwing her element left and right in full power, all the while reacting towards the latter during the entire manhunt of hers...

My eyes then widened slightly, when a thought came to me.

C-could it be... did the removal of her Crest have something to do with it? Did that perhaps put her powers on some type of cooldown period until her Tama has stabilized _completely_? Like some kind of protective bodily reaction to prevent Akitsu from inadvertently harming herself by using her Sekirei abilities?

I shook my head. Either way, the _reason_ for Akitsu's lack of use in utilizing her powers aside; I couldn't let this go on like this, if I didn't want to lose her to that spoiled fucker looking smug across the other side of the park.

I HAVE to help her!

I glanced behind me, down over to my waist region to look at the small black plastic grip peeking out from the back of my pants' waistband.

My expression got grim, but it soon became hard with resolve.

To think I'd actually have to use it this early on... Or _at all_ in that matter...

One may be asking; how the hell was the gun in my possession, considering I had put the weapon back in its holster, _inside the coat_ I've lent to Akitsu earlier...

Well...

* * *

 _-Flashback-  
-Not too long after Mikogami's arrival-_

 ** _*ziiip~*_**

Akitsu eyebrows jumped past her hair line with some surprise at my sudden and daring move, when I suddenly began lowering zipper of the coat I gave her earlier, though other than that her facial expression didn't give up any other emotion. At the same time; I kept my eyes on Mikogami's party the whole time, being extremely discreet about this maneuver.

"Ah... Ma—"

"Shh...! Don't address me or they know something's up..." I hastily cut her off with a whisper, (the duo were far enough from hearing distance and I had my head aligned in a way to prevent Mutsu from possibly reading my lips) before continuing. "Please, I need you to trust me..."I pleaded her, while never breaking the eye contact with the interlopers.

From the corner of my eye; I saw Akitsu blinking at me first, but fortunately she followed my lead and played along, as she simply turned her head to fully address the enemy group. Ignoring my actions entirely that went unnoticed by the other duo with the perfect poker face on her visage... Basically showing her usual expression...

With that cleared up; I went back to my mission and once the zipper was lowered down enough for my hand to fit through; I slowly reached inside the coat with my right hand, past Akitsu's left hip and towards the gun holster...

* * *

 _-Present-_

When the two arrived the first time; I had my body angled in a way so Akitsu's front was mostly hidden from view, allowing me to pull the gun out as discreetly as I could (tucking it into back of my pants, under my shirt, as I turned around to face Mikogami's group), which luckily went unnoticed by Mutsu; literally the only individual worth worrying over. And once I got myself batted to the side; all I had to do is draw the gun and loaded with the clip I stored in one of my pants' back pockets.

Now here I am; staring down at the M9 Beretta pistol I held in my (visibly) shaking right hand.

Just holding the damn thing was enough for my heart to go nuts!

I took a deep breath to regain my resolve and faced forward where the one-sided fight was taking its place. With grit teeth I pushed myself off of my ass and up to my feet, as I reached behind me with my left hand and placed it against the wooden bark to support myself on my way up.

"Ghh!" My eyes shut close when the pain shot through my spine.

I can only hope I didn't break anything, considering how my body was practically screaming for me to stop moving around and sit the fuck back down...

I was gasping for breath, when I was finally standing straight (albeit) with my back still leaned against the tree behind me. I took a few seconds to gather my bearings, before I snapped my eyes open, pushed myself off the tree and leveled the gun (with its safety now off) at Mutsu's direction with the gun held by both of my hands as I took a more appropriate pose to aim... And for the first time ever; I was fully prepared to deal lethal harm to someone, if only to protect Akitsu from being Winged against her will by the very person who... she ironically enough is reacting for... In a way it was kinda similar situation to the certain tsundere, water user who as well initially rejected the one she reacted towards, but unlike Akitsu; Tsukiumi, in a fit of blind rage and naivety, tried to murder Minato outright just out of biased assumptions, without bothering to at least _check_ first if her Ashikabi was worthy or not...

Back to present however; in a hindsight, what I did next may've not been the smartest thing to do...

"OI! YE SCARF-WEARING NINJA REJECT, FUCKNUGGET!"

I basically announced myself for all world to hear, successfully earning my intended target's attention away from Akitsu and stopping his advances towards her for the time being.

And once the said reject's (peeved) gaze shifted over my way; his eyes widened slightly when he saw and recognized the item held between my hands—

 _ ***BANG!***_

"Kyah!"

 ** _*Clang~!*_**

Mutsu reacted in a blink of an eye, easily deflecting the incoming bullet with a flick of a wrist using his scabbard.

Mikogami screamed like a bitch hearing the gunshot.

Meanwhile with Akitsu; she took the change to get herself some space by leaping away from Mutsu, now that his attention was on me. (Though she was too far for me to see her exact expression right now.)

Mutsu narrowed his eyes at me and from his body language (while discreet) I could tell he was finally taking my presence a bit more seriously for possessing a firearm.

I returned his stare with equal intensity, before I shifted my aim slightly to my right, which resulted with a rather intense reaction from Mutsu if his shocked look was anything to go by.

My gun was now pointed straight at Mikogami, getting a startled look from the kid (which gave me an odd sense of sadistic satisfaction to see the pompous fucker squirm).

"You..." Mutsu lowly growled at my actions, even with his aloof demeanor; I could tell he was pissed by my action, however despite my racing heart and shaking body; I didn't back down.

"Stay right where you are Number Five!" If he won't bother calling Akitsu by her name, then why should I bother with such courtesy with him? "And maybe, just _maybe_ I won't have a reason to put a bullet in the middle of your Ashikabi's smug little mug... This ALSO includes you Mikogami!" I gave the two my warning, making the pseudo Earth-bender grit his teeth slightly, but other than that; he seemingly kept his cool enough to not go ballistic on me... yet at least... And where Mutsu stood now (both the situation and in physical distance); Mutsu should be far away enough from Mikogami, giving my threat an actual backbone even against a Sekirei of his caliber and there's no doubt that even he would be hesitant to risk his Ashikabi's life to race a bullet from that distance with him basically standing on the other side of the park with Akitsu from where Mikogami stood at (who by the way seemed to be a mere second away from pissing himself, no doubt from the shock that he was being held in a gunpoint in real life).

Again in hindsight; I should've shot Mikogami right there and then, when Mutsu's attention was wholly elsewhere; duly ridding this franchise from one of its most infuriating antagonists and terminating all his Sekirei in one sweep, sparing me all the trouble later on. However... there's one problem with that...

I'm no murderer... and no matter how fucking irritating the brat was; he was still a fucking kid for Christ sake! Unlike Mutsu who was already a battle-hardened veteran and who I knew for a fact could never be brought down by a mere gunshot...

Though I will still punch Mikogami in the face the second I get a change to, no doubt about that.

With the situation somewhat in my control (for now). I regarded Akitsu with a side-glance, but made sure Mutsu was in my field of vision at all times.

"Akitsu!" I called out, getting the said woman's full attention. "I need you to get out of here!"

"A-Arata-sama?" Akitsu (while she took a breather from finally having a pause from Mutsu's relentless advances) turned my way in confusion.

"Head to North! Search out for Izumo Inn! The landlady there; she can help you!"

"Ah..? Bu... I..." She looked completely lost. "I can't do that! I won't leave you!" She vehemently argued.

"You must, Akitsu!"

"I can't!"

I was now starting to loose my patience, in any other scenario I would've been deeply touched of her relentlessness to stay by my side; BUT can't she see they're after her ONLY!? With the no-harm humans rule in place (well at least no-killing rule, considering how Mutsu already broke that by sending me literally flying over dozen meters!); in best case scenario all I'd get is some bruises here and there and few broken bones at worst... But HOPEFULLY nothing that would end up lethal. Then again I'm literally gambling on my life here, betting it all on the mere chance that these two would follow the rules... And funnily enough; Mikogami does play by the game rules as far as I could recall (to a degree at least) of his competitive spirit during S-plan.

Anyhow, with my patience running low; because of it I made fatal mistake by taking my eyes off of Mutsu in favor of Akitsu... "Listen to me! You must—!"

The very second I took my eyes off of Mutsu; he dashed forward and with pure speed, where he now stood between my gun and Mikogami almost in an instant, then with a spin of his heel; he was already heading straight at me!

Crap! In panic I shifted my aim at the incoming Sekirei and shot at least 4 more bullets at him, but he deflected them without even an effort and before I knew it I was already within the reach of his weapon!

Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!

In the back of my head I could've swear I heard TFS Piccolo **(2)** screaming "DOOODGEEE!" which I full-heartedly obliged, by diving sideways down to the ground, just barely evading the hit (HELL, I literally felt his scabbard tickling the tip of my ponytail)! I rolled on the ground a few times, before I managed to take knee mid-roll and twist myself around and extend my weapon-holding arm straight at the enemy Sekirei, but before I could even get a single shot in—

 _ ***SMASH!***_

For a moment I simply stared ahead wide-eyed while blinking stupidly, until I finally woke up from my stupor and slowly (almost mechanically) withdrew the extended arm back, holding it before my eyes so I could inspect the gun I had in my grip... Well... the remains of it...

All I literally had left of the gun was its GRIP...

The slider, barrel and everything above the handle; gone... turned into smithereens if all the shrapnel I somehow managed to spot here and there on the ground was any indication...

Considering the comical way the gun got demolished; I honest to God felt like a Looney Toon character as I stared down at my, now _rather_ dysfunctional, weapon and for a second could've swore I saw these cartoonish white lines popping up, showing the outline of the pistol's very missing barrel... Though what weirded me the hell out (and dare say fascinated me even) was the fact how I still managed to hold onto the leftover parts, without them being sent flying instead along the rest of the fragments and with my wrist fully intact! The amount of force Mutsu put into that strike to outright pulverize the metallic object the way it did, should've (realistically speaking) at the very least broken my wrist from the shock alone!

I looked up and swallowed nervously when I met Mutsu's cold gaze. Still holding onto the grip (don't ask why), I reached up with my free hand to scratch the back of my neck with a sheepish smile on my face. "C-can we talk about this?"

Mutsu merely deadpanned. "No."

"Hehe, thought so..."

But before Mutsu had the change to put me out commission; his body suddenly tensed up, before he twisted around, bringing his scabbard to bear to block Akitsu's attempt sideline him from the back with a kick. Her kick still had quite deal of oomph in it, considering how Mutsu slid back a good distance away with his feet leaving trails on the ground.

"Arata-sama! Are you okay!?" Akitsu ran to my side, it was then I got a good look of her condition... Akitsu... She definitely looked worse to wear; her soft-looking hair was a mess. Her unblemished pale skin was covered in bruises. Her face was all red as she gasped for air in almost desperate manner (The lattermost no doubt from BOTH exhaustion and Reaction). The thing that baffled me the most however was that the coat I lent her was STILL in a perfectly pristine condition...

Either that thing was made out of some bloody sturdy stuff or I've simply gotten too accustomed to the anime bullshit where girls typically ends up with all their clothes shredded off if you were to so much as sneeze in their general direction... Which in one specific anime franchise that I still had recollections about; happens quite literally...

I shook my head internally; Akitsu's state of clothing aside; there's a bit more important things to deal with!

I looked up and met Akitsu's eyes with an agitated look. "I told you to run!" I argued to her heatedly as I stood back up, while finally disposing what I had left of the gun on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I couldn't do that..." Akitsu told me, looking away while biting her lip from my scolding, as if ashamed from disobeying me.

My eyes softened considerably seeing her expression, but before I could utter another word to her; in the corner of my eye, I saw something that made me turn paler than sheets.

Mutsu was crouched down, holding onto his scabbard with one hand while the other held the sword's handle...

I know that pose... Is he seriously going to—!?

 _ **"Hasaiten(Smashing Point)**_ _ **..."**_ Mutsu quietly exclaimed, lowering the end of his scabbard towards the ground...

TAD BIT OVERKILL DON'T YA THINK!?

The second the tip of the scabbard made contact with the ground; the whole park began shaking with a miniature earthquake, then all of sudden a shockwave (that visibly deformed ground's surface) ran through the ground in single wave straight at Akitsu and I!

On a quick note; fortunately he seems to be using far more underpowered version of his iconic move, considering how the entire park wasn't a rubble already with the attack heading towards us in _single_ line. But...

"Tch!"

THIS IS STILL GONNA HURT LIKE HELL REGARDLESS!

"MOVE!" I bellowed and without thinking; hastily thrust my hand to my left, right into Akitsu's chest (ignoring the soft and pleasant sensation in my palm) and used all the strength I had in my limb to push her away from me as far as I could, getting a startled yelp from the woman as a result.

Time seemed to slow down for me once the earthquake wave was only two feet away. Not willing to witness the inevitable; I shut my eyes tight and clenched my asshole to prepare myself for the world of pain not even a second away.

 _It was at that moment my inner Captain Hindsight decided to be a dick by rearing its ugly head for the last time...  
_

Wait, Akitsu was basically a superhuman, who could literally jump over buildings... Couldn't she've just pick me up and leap away easily, saving us _both_...?

...

I'VE DONE FUCKED UP—!?

 _ ***BOOOOOOOMMMM!***_

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OMAKE TIME!**

 **Omake1:  
If Arata didn't give a fuck...**

"Hey you, blondie? If you were so kind to step away from the scrapped number? You're kinda in the way of my price."

At the familiar brattish, haughty tone and I turned around to see and deadpanned at the person standing there

Mikogami...

I stared at him with the eyes of a dead fish, before I scoffed and flipped the bird at the little fucker. "Yeeeeaaah~, no!"

Then I turned around and stole Akitsu's lips for the second time, not giving the two behind me even the change to interact.

With that Akitsu's wings came forth and Mikogami's party was forced to retreat after losing their change in retrieving Akitsu.

 **Omake2 (Dark):  
If Arata was more trigger happy... IF Mutsu were incompetent enough...  
**

The second Mikogami arrived and opened his annoying AF trap and started talking; I merely rolled my eyes, pulled the gun from the coat I lent to Akitsu (coping a feel on the way, getting a pleased hum from the woman in question) and...

 _ ***BANG!***_

Put a bullet right between the little fucker's eyes, which was soon followed with the termination of aghast-looking Mutsu as a result of his Ashikabi's death.

I blew the smoke from the gun's barrel, before holstering it. I then met Akitsu's eyes with a grin.

"Now then~ where were we?" I jestingly inquired.

She only grinned back and pulled me into a liplock, making her emerge.

* * *

 **AN - That's a wrap and things are getting intense!  
**

 ** **Fun fact (well not so fun for me); this chapter would've gone out much earlier with BOTH parts in a single package, but as I wrote it; there had been certain parts that I just wasn't satisfied with or they simply didn't make much of a sense, forcing me to basically rewrite this two-part chapter almost three times over until I got it to meet my standards. At some point I also wrote a whole scene in this chapter where Mutsu goes all ham with his sword DRAWN, theeeen 3-4k words in; I realized; Mutsu doesn't use the damn thing unless he's 100% serious in the fight! Soooo to the scratch we go...****

 ** **The chapter also started to become quite lengthy so I decided split the chapter into two parts...****

 **But hey good news guys!**

 **While I normally do not hand out ETA's, due to my very inaccurate estimations; but since the second part is more or less already finished;**

 **Next chapter will be right behind the corner, so look forward to it!  
**

* * *

 **Arata's Flock Status:**

 **#07 - Akitsu  
** ** _#? - OC Brain Type_** **(Poll ongoing!)  
** _ **#Unknown**_  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**

* * *

 **MC's Powers**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **Purify  
** When Arata exchanges saliva with a Sekirei; this action will purify the said Sekirei's Crest from its impurities, restoring it back to normal. All _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

This action however will not bond the Sekirei to Arata right after the initial kiss, since Purify will merely return the Sekirei's Crest back to its neutral state. But if Arata were to _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

* * *

 **(1) Gaijin = Foreigner**

 **(2) TFS aka Team Four Star reference**


	4. Ch:3 - Unmei No Hito, Part 2

_***Reads through the Reviews of the previous chapter and cue a raised eyebrow***_

 **Man, people sure took a more negative approach this time around...  
** **I don't usually do any Review responses via Chapters, though I couldn't help myself in this one.  
**

 **Ruberforumfree: Because the Lolz!**

 **DestinyVain: Sooooo, a person with enough morals to decide _against_ killing a _kid_ in his mid-teens (hella annoying one but still a kid) immediately makes him a ****pussy, eh? Interesting...**

 **Allhailthesith: Yeah, love you too! (Though I tip my hat to you for not hiding behind a Guest like the most tend to do.)**

 **Doctor Doofenshmirtz: Sorry to hear that, though with my stories the slow and steady pacing has always been a thing, which is something that I'm not planning to change anytime soon (that being my writing style and all that). Also the Opening Cinema; that's just what I do out of fun to give some form of anime-like feeling to it, while I'm well aware it's not everyone's cup of tea, though there are plenty of Authors who does same practices regarding the Opening scenes in their Fics.  
**

 **Specterchilypepper: Heeh, coming up like a hypocrite surely was not my intention there, and I admit that things turned out way more dramatic than first intended, but to me it felt boring to simply have Arata kiss Akitsu and be done with the whole encounter (despite being a logical thing to do). Though as far as toning down the Shounen manga attributes goes; I'll promise to at least _try_.  
**

 **raelarial1: There's an easy solution to that if no likey; take yer mouse and scroll down to skip, ta-daah! (In all seriousness those will be more or less one-chapter deals if anything, so no need to go all passive aggressive on my ass about it.)**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but ****constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

 **Special thanks for "DrPhilinSweatpants" for helping with the BETA reading. :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Telepathic speech: "Hello"_

 **Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOICES!: "HELLO!"**

 _ **Abilities and Attack exclamations: "Hello!"**_

 _ **Norito: "Hello!"**_

* * *

 **MOCKINGBIRD**

* * *

 **OPENING SONG:**  
 **THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK** ** **  
{Edited cut version/link in my profile}****

* * *

 **=Chapter 3=**

 **=Unmei No Hito (運命の人** **) / Destined Person=**

 **Part 2: But Not Broken!**

* * *

 _ _-Shin Tokyo Park, nighttime-  
_ -Some time later, after Arata got hit by Mutsu's attack-_

"Ngh..." I let out a raspy groan as I was coming to...

T-the hell?

Wha- what happened?

And where was this?

Why were my ears ringing?

Moreover; why did everything hurt? Like every single part of my body?

Did I drop down a flight of stairs or something? Last I checked I was back in my apartment when I— Oh...

Oh, right... Now I remember...

ROB dropped me into the world of Sekirei...

Within 10 minutes of my arrival; I met Akitsu...

We talked, we kissed (best one I've had by the way), which somehow fixed her...

Wild Mikogami appeared...

He chose Mutsu...

Mutsu used Earthquake...

It was super effective!

I fainted!

Despite the ill state of my physical wellbeing; I couldn't help the small chuckle escaping my lungs at my joke, that I soon regretted doing when I fell into a painful coughing fit.

Crap-crap-crap~! It hurts to laugh...

Ever knew the feeling of a landmine blowing up by your feet? No? Good, neither do I... But if there's anything near equivalent to one; this would probably be it, albeit toned down version to merely incapacitate the target instead of maiming if not killing...

Then I felt something trail down my skin on the right side of my face (right beside the eye). I weakly raised a hand over to prod at the said spot with my fingers, before I held the said limb in front of my eyes to inspect the liquid...

Red...?

Ah... I see...

Blood... I was bleeding... pretty badly too by the looks of it... I was feeling a bit lightheaded, though I wasn't sure if it's caused by the blood loss or if it's the telltales of developing concussion speaking...

I dropped the hand on the ground with a defeated sigh.

 **{{Play OST: Attack On Titan - Call Your Name** **}** **}**

The hell was I even thinking? Taking on a Sekirei... Me, a lowly human...?

How laughable...

To think I would make a difference...

When I realized how I was flung into Sekirei-verse, on the contrary to my earlier thoughts, deep inside (for the first time in a very long time) I felt excitement. The life I spent in my own world, has just gotten... dull as of late... it has been basically the same routine over and over; Go to work, listen to bitching customers, get home, eat, do chores, sleep and the cycle went on... And it had been like this for good 6 years now... I began to feel empty... Most of my friends have already moved on with their lives; busy with their works or with the families of their own, so we barely had any get-togethers nowadays anymore... My love life has been subpar at best, though admittedly that one might be just from the lack of commitment on my part (never just found the spark, ya know)... And while I had a big and loving family; there was only so much they could help with...

I've never really been what one would call an adrenaline junkie, but deep inside; I always prayed for something to happen... Something, anything to bring some color to my overwhelmingly monotonous way of life that was practically all drawn in white and black on a blank canvas!

Imagine my surprise when my prayers got actually answered for once!

Then things happened and I was struck with a cold-hearted truth...

I was utterly powerless... Swat aside like a fly...

And now, here I am... Lying on my back, broken and defeated...

Pathetic...

"Let me go!" The feminine cry to my left, brought me to a startling halt and immediately cutting me off from my self-loathing.

Akitsu...!

With grit teeth I fought against my aching and protesting body, before I finally managed to roll myself over with a quiet thud, so I was lying on my front instead. Gasping for breath, already feeling myself being overcome with exhaustion; I craned my neck slightly up to see what was going on. While the area I lied at was still partly covered in dust (lingering effects, courtesy to Mutsu's iconic attack from before); however I could see through the smoke decently enough.

What I witnessed before me made my soul boil with anger!

Mutsu stood behind Akitsu and had the latter restrained and on her knees by holding her down with a hand firmly wrapped around the back of her neck (though the former of the two seemed rather reluctant in what he was doing if the distasteful frown was anything to go by).

And finally; Mikogami was kneeling in front of (red-faced) Akitsu, his **filthy** hands cupping her chin, as he forcefully tried to turn her head to face him as the Ice Sekirei kept struggling (albeit very weakly) with everything she got by sucking her lips in and constantly cocking her head away whenever Mikogami tried to pry her to face him. And the glare she had towards Mikogami was so cold it was a sheer wonder Mikogami didn't turn into a block of ice on the spot... But unfortunately it didn't and Mikogami didn't seem at all bothered by the glare, either from the sheer arrogance or he's just that confident in Mutsu's hold on her.

As Akitsu struggled; I noticed that all she could move was her neck... all of her limbs were hanging helplessly by her sides. Did they fucking paralyze her to get their way through!? Or was Mutsu's grip on her neck the main source of her state of paralysis?

Pressure points?

"Why do you resist? I can't Wing you if you keep struggling like that, ya know. You're MY Sekirei after all..." Mikogami's infuriating face twisted into a half-pout of an annoyed child who's being denied his fun. It was at this point I started to deeply regret following my pacifistic morals and not shooting the brat when I got the chance!

I grit my teeth (so hard it was a wonder they didn't break) and I tried to stand up; keyword _tried_ since I simply couldn't muster any strength into my limbs and I felt incredibly nauseous if I even tried to lift my head off the ground!

Fuck... Definitely concussion...

Damn it... Why now of all times!

Here I am... watching helplessly as Akitsu is about to be Winged against her will in front of me... With my ears still ringing (albeit with lesser effect now) and my mind in a concussion induced daze, where it took practically all my willpower only to stay conscious...

Meanwhile (as I narrowed my eyes to focus my sight) Akitsu was glaring at Mikogami in defiance, which Mikogami sighed at in an exasperated manner, before he did something that practically lit my previous anger into unbridled rage!

 _ ***SLAP!***_

He **dared** to _slap_ her across the face!?

"Would you knock it off? Playing hard to get was admittedly amusing at first, but now it only irritates me..."

"Was that really necessary Mikogami?" Mutsu inquired disapprovingly, but nonetheless he held Akitsu at bay.

Mikogami merely shrugged. "Just thought some tough love would get my point across."

T-that—!

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

That... **Vermin**!

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

She's not a woman a **Vermin** like **you** can touch...!

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

She didn't return back to normal only for someone like **you** to come in and defile her!

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

To take her away form **ME!**

I made another attempt to push myself up.

I had to help her... I had to—!

"GHH!?" All of sudden, stabbing pain hit my brain, causing me to fall on my face again, before darkness began to fill my vision from the corners of my sight...

No... I... I needed to stay conscious... I need to... A-Akitsu... Help... h-her...

A... kit.. su...

...

...

...

...

"NOOO! I WANT TO BE ARATA'S! ARATA-SAMA'S ALONE~~!"

 _ ***THU-DUM!***_

My eyes snapped open as unknown energy began to fill my whole being, numbing my pain, revitalizing my strength.

 _ ***THU-DUM!***_

Akitsu!

(I couldn't see it but my irises were glowing with power in bright neon green colors. And for a brief moment a yin-yang symbol flashed inside of my pupils.)

I forced myself to lift my head up (struggling through the pain) to look ahead of me... And my eyes immediately locked onto the infuriating brat; just about to force himself on Akitsu through the kiss!

 _ ***THU-DUM!***_

Let her go...!

The temperature around me started to drop at an alarmingly drastic rate, freezing the very air around me, turning my breath into vapors with each exhale. This sudden change in the atmosphere seemed to have taken Mutsu's attention as his head snapped towards me with an alarmed expression.

I slowly raised my right arm with my palm aimed towards Mikogami... My intent fully clear!

"LET HER GOOOOOO!"

 ** _Ice of_** **her** ** _pledge, Shatter my enemies!_**

 _ ***BOOOOOOOM***_

As if triggered by a vocal command, a huge wave of ice suddenly emerged from the ground in front of me, which headed right towards Mikogami in a straight line at high speeds.

Mutsu was the first to react; his eyes widening in almost comical degrees when a tidal wave of ice (full of 6 feet long razor sharp needles) was suddenly heading their direction. "MIKOGAMI!" He called out in warning and in a flash rushed to his Ashikabi's side, who had the deer in headlights kind of expression at the sudden commotion. Mutsu threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before leaping away in haste, just barely avoiding from being turned into a bloody paste.

Though unluckily for the brat's Sekirei...

"Tch!" One of the needles managed to nick on the side of his left calve, causing a small trail of blood come out.

As for Akitsu; the ice wave simply shattered when it came three feet away from making physical contact with her as if it collided against an invisible wall. The ice then spread and formed a ring around Akitsu, before dozens of razor sharp spikes jutted outwards all around her in a circle, both creating a defensive parameter around the woman while also inadvertently trapping her inside. And without her powers, she was unable to pull it down...

All this had occurred in a span of half-a-minute. This made me look down at my hand in shock and awe... D-did I do that? Bu- But how—?

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

All of sudden something seemingly rid myself of my awed stupor. My (glowing) eyes were glazing over and it felt as if my mind was going into trance...

Akitsu...

 _ ***Thu-dum!***_

I had to reach her...

As if possessed; I placed my hands on the ground and began pushing myself off the ground, completely ignoring the pain I felt from my aching bones, wounds, strained muscles and even the stabbing headache (though it felt as if all the pain were starting to dull out with each second)... And once I've finally rose up to my feet (like a zombie really); I nearly lost my balance due to sharp pain in my left ankle (must've sprained it from before), but fortunately I managed to regain my balance and the second I did; I made a beeline for Akitsu, albeit in slow pace with me limping in my steps.

However due to my tunnel visioning mindset, I nearly forgot about one major factor...

"Another Sekirei!? Go get em Mutsu! Subdue the blondie! Gotta catch em all!"

The bastards were still alive... And apparently he thinks I'm a Sekirei now... Though something tells me that that is not the case here... And wait, did the little fucker just pull a Pokemon reference at the said race?

Anyway at Mikogami's order; From the corner of my eye on my right, I spotted Mutsu was making a beeline straight at me with his scabbard brandished in a reverse-grip, fully intent on knocking my lights out with it in the next move...

I couldn't have that, now could I?

Acting quickly; I raised my right arm in front of me to intervene the incoming strike, before I shifted the positioning of my feet; pulling my left leg slightly to the side for support (ignoring the stabbing pain fucking up my ankle). Normally, especially for human, any guarding attempt would mean jack shit against a Sekirei... However something deep inside of my subconscious was guiding my movements, giving me the instinctual knowledge how to utilize the alien energy inside of me... I split it in two and directed the energy towards my extended arm and leg, then braced myself as I willed the energy to burst out...

 _ ***Clang!***_

My right arm (up to my elbow) was now completely covered in a thick layer of ice with five stubby (but sharp) claw-like protrusions at the front (right where my fingers would be) with blood red tips (courtesy of frozen blood) and to finish the look; a foot long spike sticking out from the back of the elbow. All-in-all this ice-made construct, encasing my whole forearm, looked like some morbid bear's paw albeit one packed with a thumb. Though funnily, other than the slight feeling of numbness; I didn't feel the sort of discomfort a normal person would experience when in a prolonged skin contact with an ice-cold object... Nor did I feel any muscle strain from being overburdened, because let me tell you; this thing didn't _exactly_ look light from my perspective...

Although...

 _ ***Crack!***_

Parts of the icy armor shattered around the strike zone, then I cringed and grit my teeth when a sharp pain shot through my arm...

This bulky and crude-looking block of ice, may have had protected me from being taken out of from the count outright; however if I were to judge from the sickening crack I heard and most certainly felt around the bone, then the type of pain (while dulled by the ice in most part) that followed immediately after...

He broke my arm...

The bastard actually hit me hard enough to break the bone beneath the makeshift armor! Hell, Mutsu's scabbard was literally _lodged_ into the ice encasing my arm!

This was NOT the amount of power for Sekirei to use to knock a human out safely...

This was the power output meant to subdue a fellow Sekirei...

If I didn't conjure the ice in time; he would've smashed right through the arm like a cardboard and probably spilled my brains all over the park...

And the reason I wasn't flung back from the impact was due to the small pillar of ice (around a meter in diameter and 2 in length) I managed to conjure behind me that partly encased my left leg; rooting me in place (supporting my damaged ankle) and preventing me from being sent airborne for the second time today.

"You..." Mutsu suddenly started, narrowing his eyes down at me in deep suspicion while he kept his sheathed sword pressed against my makeshift shield, both of us struggling to keep the other in bay (me way more so). Though at the state I was now; I was only half-paying the attention on his words. "What are you? I know for a fact you are no Sekirei... And you sure as hell are no human. So I ask again; WHAT are you..."

Believe me, I wish I knew that myself... However, instead of a vocal response; I exhaled deeply, my breath coming out in a thick cloud of vapor, (No doubt a side effect from my dangerously low body temperatures) before I re-directed the energy, my inner frost, away from my now literally frozen limbs and down towards the narrow space between Mutsu and I, forming particles of ice at the said spot right by our feet as the energy began to build up.

Mutsu's took a notice of this (possibly sensing the gathering power); and his eyes widened in alarm before he clicked his tongue, when he saw the odd concentration of sparkling particles of frost forming by our feet.

And it was only his battle experience and superior reaction time, that he survived from being skewered right there on the spot as he immediately drew back his weapon and retreated a good distance away with a single leap backwards, because not a second later; from what previously seemed like harmless frost cloud; came out three large spikes of ice, that now stood there stationary like a miniature iceberg.

Now with the eyesore pushed back; I willed the ice trapping my left leg to disperse, though I left small bits of it to support the fucked up ankle (acting like a makeshift cast). My ice encased arm on the other hand has lost all the feeling and was now hanging limply (well definitely more rigid at the obvious spots) by my side. I tried to disperse the frost trapping the said limb, but that turned out in failure... As if the loss of sense in the flesh also cuts off my control over the ice at the benumbed areas...

However I duly proceeded to ignore it... My face practically devoid of all emotion; I faced forward and took another step onward to reach **MY** Sekirei's side, stumbling and nearly loosing my balance in almost every three steps, due to my messed up leg, bruised ribs and the literal dead-weight that is my right arm trapped in a large block of ice.

For extra measure, to keep that Ninja-reject of a mutt away from me... Like how Akitsu did in the show; I conjured a bunch of icicle spears (each over 4 feet in length and as thick as my arm) mid-air around me and with a mental command; I began firing them at _Mikogami's_ direction instead of his Sekirei one by one (or multiple at once). And this time... I did NOT hesitate...

Though unfortunately (for me) Mutsu has yet again proven himself as a very competent guard dog, since the second the first icicle was shot; Mutsu had already closed the gap between himself and his Ashikabi in a blink of an eye, basically turning himself into a unbreakable fortress before the brat; swatting the incoming icicles one after another with abandon (his sword practically a blur for how fast he moved), his intense steel grey eyes shifting back and forth in utmost concentration to see that none came through.

However with this Mutsu was now at least busy protecting his Ashikabi; so I could finally proceed with my destination (constantly conjuring new icicles to reload so to speak), but then I began to notice changes occurring in my body (mainly the visible ones)... the more I used this power, the more I utilized the Inner Frost; small patches of frost started to form at random spots all over my body (over the clothing) and the ice encasing my right forearm has also begun to slowly spread up along my arm (already reaching the mid-bicep area). Even my face wasn't spared from the outward changes if the same numbing sensation running across my right brow and along the cheekbone below the right eye was any indication (luckily the eyeball itself was left untouched), though it seemed the blood there acted as the medium for the frost (fortunately plugging the bleeding wound in the process at least). Heh, if I had a mirror right now I'd bet I'd look like some Arrancar ripoff with this pseudo-mask of ice that is about to cover half of my face.

My innards meanwhile felt as if someone had poured a whole gallon worth of liquid nitrogen inside my gullet! Hell, my piss alone would probably be enough to freeze a T-1000 Terminator at this point!

The power... _Akitsu's_ power I realized (how I was _mimicking_ her abilities is beyond me), was beginning to consume me... My body simply not adapted to handle her power without some repercussions...

But I didn't care... All I cared about now; was to reach Akitsu's side right now...

"Mutsu~ What are you doing!? Go get em!" Mikogami whined at the background.

"Busy protecting YOU!" Despite my numbed facial muscles; corner of my lips quirked up a bit in amusement.

Judging by his aggravated tone; it appears even the ever so composed, _Mutsu-dono_ has his limits dealing with Mikogami's attitude, before snapping.

But then at long last; I finally reached her... Or more specifically the porcupine dome of ice, that both protected and held Akitsu captive...

"A...kitsu..." Even speech was becoming hard to do with how constricted my throat felt...

I extended my sole functioning arm and rested the palm against the frozen surface; the ice immediately disintegrated on the spot when my hand came into direct contact with the protective barrier, giving me a proper entrance inside the dome.

And right behind the wall, stood startled, tearful, but very happy Akitsu... "A-ah..! A-Arata-sama!" She didn't hesitate as she immediately jumped into my arms (well an arm, really considering my main arm is pretty much out of commission right now), sobbing as she did, neither did I hesitate to return the embrace by wrapping my arm around her waist.

But this was not the time for emotional reunion, not just yet.

I had to act quickly while I still could.

"Aki... tsu..." I rasped out, pushing us slightly apart from each other. Akitsu seemed confused at first, but then her eyes widened in extreme alarm and concern, seemingly only now registering the state I was in... all battered up, ice covering nearly half of my body, right arm encased in ice completely and frozen blood smearing the right side of my face.

"A-A-Arata!?" She was so panicked she even dropped the suffix entirely. "Y-you're—!"

"P-pardon..." I apologized in advance, before I brought functioning my arm up and wrapped it behind her shoulders.

"Eh..? What are— Mmphh!?" And practically slammed our lips together in an intense kiss with me pushing forward in the manner Akitsu's spine actually end up bent back at the waist by nearly 40 degrees. At first Akitsu practically froze (pun not intended) in place, seemingly in too much shock to react, but her eyes soon begun to flutter close as she finally relaxed in my one-armed embrace, slowly wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her body snugly against my own and returned the kiss full force.

Unlike last time, where our kiss seemingly only reset her Tama and removed her corrupt Crest... This time however... Her wings had finally came forth... And they were glorious...

The dome we were in the middle of had outright blown off outwards, to reveal a pair of crystallized wings that emerged from Akitsu's back...

They were immense in size in icy blue color; their brilliant glow illuminated the entire park. Akitsu's wings looked as if they were made of living crystallized ice, considering how they slowly curved around us in a protective embrace, like a mother bird with her young... Or an angel...

I don't know how long Akitsu and I kept our liplock, but eventually we finally parted from the kiss (her wings dissipating soon after), but we never let go of each other as we gazed upon each other's eyes.

 _"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi..."_ Akitsu intoned her prayer with a blissful smile on her face and her eyes... Full of life, an absolutely gorgeous contrast to how they were when I first met her...

Despite my numbed-up facial muscles; I somehow managed to return the smile with one of my own and couldn't help but give her small peck in the middle of her forehead, (right where her Crest had been previously located) before I pulled her in once more, gently placing her head on my shoulder with my head resting atop of hers. I closed my eyes and deeply breathed in her scent. Ironically her scent kinda reminded me of summer air or a flowery garden unlike what her powers suggested...

A weak chuckle escaped my throat when I heard her purring like a house cat when I began caressing her hair affectionately.

"W-with this... y-you're mine... Akitsu..."

"Ah... Yes, I'm yours... forever yours, Ashikabi-sama..." She happily whispered into my ear, her fingers tightening their hold on my chest, as if afraid that I'd suddenly disappear the moment she lets go...

I smiled albeit weakly. "P-please call me... by name... l-like before... I... P-prefer it that way..."

"Understood, Arata-sama..." She replied with a nod, as she sighed and pressed her face further against my shoulder.

Well the overly grand honorific was still there, but we can work on that later.

What matters now; is that with this Akitsu was finally mine... Though it was kinda ironic. Despite my high morals, my first Sekirei had technically turned out to be a case of forced Winging. But hopefully it'll also remain as the very last one...

I tiredly looked around, though everything was getting kinda blurry now.

I duly let out a low (barely audible) whistle, feeling rather impressed at the change of scenery around us.

Her emerging was so strong, it turned the entire park a land of winter...

 **{{End Song}}**

* * *

 _-With Mikogami & Mutsu-  
_ _ _-3rd person_ POV-_

"EH!? THE BLONDIE WINGED LUCKY NUMBER!? B-BUT WASN'T BLONDIE A—!? GRRR! MUTSU! YOU NEED TO PUNISH THAT THIEVING CHEAT!" Mikogami screamed in fury like an autistic child, who was denied his new toy. Stomping the frozen ground for extra measure, though—

"Uwah~!" As if in a fit of Karma; he end up slipping on his feet, before he landed on his back and hit the back of his head. "Owowowow!"

Mutsu rolled his eyes at his Ashikabi's antics, before he walked up to Mikogami, reached down to his fallen form and proceeded to pull him up with a single arm and lifted his Ashikabi over his shoulder like bag of potatoes (getting a startled yelp from the kid).

He then shook his head in negative to Mikogami's previous order. "No, we'll withdraw for today." The male Sekirei said and started walking towards the exit of the park, while carrying his Ashikabi with him, since he knew that Mikogami would only land either on his ass or face again if he let the boy walk out on his own... the said boy then stared at his Sekirei with an aghast expression.

"Huh!? Why!? You _totally_ had him!"

Mutsu sighed in mild exasperation. "Number Seven has already been winged, so our presence here is literally meaningless now. Any longer we loiter around here is but a waste of time." He then turned around and narrowed his eyes at the blond haired... Human? Sekirei? MBI experiment of sorts? He knew not, but he was planning to find out in the future. Ashikabi with Sekirei powers was literally unheard of until now, needless to say he was interested how one came to being... "And right now; I'd rather not to take on the freshly _Winged_ Number Seven and this... Ashikabi of hers at the same time, with the risk of one of them going after you while I'm busy with the another. This is exactly why I told you we should've bring at least one of the _others_ along for extra protection if things went south."

Mikogami pouted from Mutsu's lecture. "But you're my favorite one and I didn't feel like grinding with the low level party members yet..."

Mutsu again rolled his eyes at his Mikogami's typical reply, but there was an amused upturn on his lips. Mutsu then quietly turned to look ahead and calmly proceeded to walk away with his now more than slightly vexed-looking (pouting like a chipmunk) Ashikabi over his shoulder.

* * *

 _-Back with Akitsu and Arata-  
_ _ _-Arata POV-__

"M-m-m-man! I-it s-s-sure has g-got-t-ten c-cold out h-here, eh?" My voice trembled like mad. I tried to sound like I was joking, but with the body literally at the brink of shutting down; needless to say that was a rather challenging thing to do. At this point I had no more strength to even twitch a muscle, much less stand up on my own and if it wasn't for Akitsu embracing me tightly; I would've fallen on my face long ago.

"Ah..! Y-you're hurt! W-we need to get you to the hospital—!" Akitsu cried out in deep worry as she held onto my powerless, ice covered form.

"NO Akitsu! N-no hospital... A-associated with MBI or... H-Higa... Y-you saw what I did... T-they can't be trusted... with my body... Can't... risk it..."

Fuck... My sentences were turning out more broken by a second... I'm losing my consciousness... And it seems Akitsu noticed this too.

"Ah! A-Arata-sama!?"

There was only one person who could be trusted in this city...

"No time... H-head to... North... Search for... I-Izumo... The landlady... she will... w-will..." Sorry Akitsu... I...

"Arata-sama! Please, stay with me!"

I can only hope she finds some help to save my bacon in time...

I mean can you imagine how much it would suck if I went through all that effort to Wing Akitsu, only to for her to be terminated because I died from (ironically) hypothermia and take her with me due to the literal lifebond Ashikabi and Sekirei shares?

It was with such thoughts that darkness overtook me.

Akitsu's frantic cries being the last thing I hear before I fell into the realm of Morpheus...

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN -** ** **Man, when I initially started with this fic; I originally had meant to turn Mockingbird into a light hearted Crack-fic, but as I kept writing; it turned more and more dramatic and intense, with Akitsu's situation. Her literally now being the only Sekirei, who (in major fit of irony)** ** _rejected_** **the Ashikabi she was** ** _reacting_** **towards (Even Tsukiumi relented in the end)... Only to be with the very person who brought her out from her own personal hell and fulfilled her wish to become normal Sekirei in the first place.****

 **In a way this makes Akitsu way more... human, compared to your typical Sekirei who would likely make a beeline towards a person she or he felt the strongest reaction for in a heartbeat. This is considering how she instead made her own decision instead of following what her bodily instincts were telling her.**

 **Hope you liked the action scenes though, I believe it has actually been a couple of _years_ since I last wrote any of those... As you've probably noticed; the chapters that usually had more seriousness than goofiness had taken longer for me to publish, simply for thinking too much on them...**

 ** **I also now noticed I have an odd habit of pulling this cliche "Oh shit! Shit's going down! *Thu-dum* *Thu-dum* WAAAH I got the powaaar~!" awakening scene in most of my stories... (-_- ')****

 **.**

 **I was going to end the Author's Notes here; but as I'm taking another look at the sheer negativity in the last chapter (more than I ever had in a single day for freshly published chapter)...**

 **Do I seriously have to scrap this fic already and make a rewrite for it by going with the path seen in OMAKE 1 in previous chapter instead, like many suggested? Who knows, it may depend on the feedback I get for this one.  
**

* * *

 **Arata's Flock Status:**

 **#07 - Akitsu  
** ** _#? - OC Brain Type_** **(Poll ongoing!)  
** _ **#Unknown**_  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**  
 ** _#Unknown_**

* * *

 **MC's Powers  
[Updated!]**

**S-Mimic**  
Arata has the power to mimic the main ability of any Sekirei he gets into lip lock with.  
When Arata kisses a Sekirei he's able to copy their power for his own use and is able to utilize the copied ability indefinitely until he swaps saliva with different (Sekirei) individual and that's where the mimicked power Arata possesses at the time gets overwritten and changed to match the ability of the Sekirei Arata had kissed with most recently.

Simply put, Arata can only mimic one Sekirei ability at a time. However if Arata were to kiss a normal human with no special powers; The current mimicked ability won't be removed in process.

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **[Entry Locked]  
** _Data not available..._

 **Purify  
** When Arata exchanges saliva with a Sekirei; this action will purify the said Sekirei's Crest from its impurities, restoring it back to normal. All _[̴D̶a̶t̶a̸ ̴c̷o̶r̵r̸u̷p̶t̵i̴o̸n̶ ̸d̷e̴t̵e̵c̴t̵e̷d̴;̷ ̸I̶n̵s̷u̶f̵f̸i̶c̵i̴e̶n̵t̷ ̵d̶a̵t̴a̴ ̶a̴v̴a̷i̶l̷a̷b̷l̸e̷]̶_

This action however will not bond the Sekirei to Arata right after the initial kiss, since Purify will merely return the Sekirei's Crest back to its neutral state. But if Arata were to kiss the same Sekirei the second time in row (after the "rehabilitation" period of half-a-minute); then the bonding will emerge between Arata and the Sekirei in question.


	5. Ch:4 - The Hannyah Inn, Part 1

**WARNING! This chapter contains... FLUFF!**

* * *

 **Review Q/A Time!**

 **Tyalva1:** **Well sonova... Thanks for the heads up. That mistake regarding Mutsu's Sekirei number is now properly fixed.**

 **Ruberforumfree:** **The moment his body allows it; he will indeed start with some experimentations with his newfound powers, though while it's technically possible for him to copy some of Esdeath's Ice-based attacks; bear in mind however, that he can't really perform any moves on too grand of a scale for the risk of being consumed by the ice in turn. His body is simply not adapted to handle it just yet.**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic Karasuba on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!**

 **All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits (Trolls) of the community should be), but** **constructive** **criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei franchise it belongs to its respective owners.**

 **I only own the SIOC.**

* * *

Speech: "Hello"

 _Telepathic speech: "What"_

 **Demonic & LOOOOOOUD NOISES!: "HELLO!"**

 **Abilities/Norito: "Hello!"**

* * *

 **MOCKINGBIRD**

* * *

 **OPENING SONG:**

 **THE BEGINNING by ONE OK ROCK**

* * *

 **=CHAPTER 4=**

 **=THE HANNYAH INN=  
=Part 1=**

 **=First Impressions Matter=**

* * *

 _-?Location?-_

"Ngh..." I woke up with a soft grunt, before my eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with unfamiliar wooden roof.

"What the...?" I murmured in a whisper, taking in my surroundings.

This... is not my room... In fact this place had a very japanese feeling to it, if the decors, tatami flooring and whatnot were anything to go by. Heck, it also appears I've been sleeping on a Futon of all things! And judging by the dim lighting the sun gave through the gap between closed window curtains; I'd estimate it was somewhere in-between 6 or 7 in the morning.

Okay, where am I and why the hell do I feel like I've just been run over by a damn truck?

I instinctively brought my right arm from under the covers of my sheets up to my face and was about to rub my temples in hopes to mitigate the killer headache, however once the said limb was pulled out from the covers and was by my eye-level— All my thoughts scratched into immediate hold as I took in the sight of my right arm... it was in a cast…

My eyes started to widen in shock and I slowly trailed my gaze downwards towards my chest… From the looks of it; my bare torso too was all bandaged up along with various other parts of my body. I tentatively prodded my head with the fingers of my left hand and sure enough even that area had been wrapped up...

Just what the hell happened last—!?

"Nnh..." I froze when I heard a feminine moan on my left and it was at this moment I _finally_ noticed the additional weight on my left shoulder…

My head snapped towards the source and my expression softened almost instantly once I've recognized the person sleeping on top of me… Akitsu...

Ah… Now I remember…

Got ROB'd, got shoved into new (animesque) body, dropped into Sekirei-verse, met Akitsu, encountered Mikogami and shit hit the fan…

I turned my gaze away from Akitsu in favor to stare up at the ceiling, before my face scrunched up into a deep frown as my mind went back at the encounter we had with Mutsu and Mikogami and most of all my choice of actions prior to my Winging of Akitsu... the lack of them thereof...

Just a mere memory of that brat's smug face was enough for my frown to immediately twist into a furious snarl, that it was a wonder how my teeth didn't break from the strain for how hard they were grit together!

Mikogami... that... that vile little **cunt...!**

From whatever memories I still could remember of the anime of the world I now reside within (the memories were rather hazy by now considering it's been quite some time I last seen the series); Mikogami, if I recall correctly, he was portrayed as this spoiled, very easily dislikable brat, who more or less considered Sekirei equivalent to collectable figurines and treated them as such. Fascinating toys to play with at best and expendable tools at worst (then again not sure which one could be considered worse). All in all one immensely infuriating and annoying little shit, somebody who needs to seriously be put down a peg or five. But still not quite enough of a reason for one to be humbled via bullet in the brain.

On a hindsight; I could've shot the bastard with an intent to simply maim him in hopes it would force the two retreat in order to get Mikogami's wounds treated, however that course of action would've posed too big of a risk of enraging Mutsu in the process… And believe me when I say that poking the hornet's nest known as vengeful single-digit Sekirei was literally the last thing I needed the situation considered, where he can literally lop my head off before I get to even blink, especially with Akitsu also being in a state where she was barely above human level of strength…

Be that as it may, now… now I truly regret NOT busting a cap in Mikogami's ass when I had the chance!

That moment… What I've had witnessed back there... the shit Mikogami dared to pull...

Those were no longer actions of a spoiled brat who's being persistent over a rare toy... those were the actions of a budding rapist…!

Luckily before I could dwell into my rage any further—

"Nhh… Arata..." My gaze was then drawn towards the source of the sound, back to the sleeping beauty beside me, who was mumbling in her sleep in an adorable fashion and with that alone I could already feel my fury diminish by great margin. I absentmindedly brought her closer against me (in an almost possessive manner) with the arm I already had wrapped around her slim waist. This action earned a content mewl from her lips, making me smile at her softly in response at the cute sound, before my face steeled up in determination.

Last time I let my pacifistic morals (and naivety) get the best of me, thinking Mikogami as mere spoiled brat who knew no better what he truly was involved in and I nearly lost Akitsu for my efforts… But now… if that bastard ever shows his ugly mug in my presence ever again, I swear; **His Ass Is Grass!**

"Nhh… A-Arata...sama?"

Hearing Akitsu's voice, I blinked, before I turned my head a bit in order to face her, and with that action alone I practically felt all my hateful thoughts flushed out in a heartbeat and felt my lips crack into a silly grin as I took in the adorable sight of drowsy Akitsu rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, not at all unlike a kitten with her head still resting firmly against my bandaged chest.

Too much Kawaii-fucking-desu~!

"Ah… Good morning beautiful. Slept well?" I asked her in a soft tone, the lopsided grin on my face never leaving.

She then tilted her head upwards meeting my gaze and for a moment we just stayed there staring each other awkwardly, until Akitsu's steel grey orbs began to widen at the sight of my awoken form.

"Ah…" It was as if a dam broke within her with how tears started to pour out of her eyes uncontrollably, then with a sob...

"A-Arata-sama!" She immediately lunged at me, pressing my face deeply into her soft pillows. And as she did this I noticed something crucial…

She's in the nude!

I could literally feel her bare nips poking me!

If I thought her breasts felt awesome through clothing; this would be outright revolutionary in comparison!

To this naked predicament I found myself in, if I were to be completely honest; I'm _perfectly_ okay with it! But unfortunately there was a bit of a downside to this… You see, after a short while; I was admittedly starting to get rather dizzy… Although whether that was caused by the sheer lack of air or because my lower head was calling the dibs for most of my blood would be anyone's guess, seeing how my head is trapped inside a heaven also known as Akitsu's cleavage!

Either way; the fact that I'm running out of oxygen does however _still_ remain!

"Guhah! A-Akitsu! A-air! Air!?" I comically gasped out, which luckily made her loosen her hold on me just enough for me to actually breathe and properly enjoy the softness of her bosom.

 _ ***Sob!***_

I froze when I heard a soft sob just over my head, causing me to crane my neck upwards to look at the source.

Akitsu was crying…

"I'm so glad… I… I feared for the worst w-when you— ** _*sob*"_**

My expression immediately softened when I noticed the state she was in. So I pulled back and shifted my body slightly so I could wrap my arms around her instead and rest her head on my shoulder at the base of my neck, while we laid on the comforts of our shared futon under the covers with her on top of me.

Poor girl, she was shaking too...

"Shh, it's alright Akitsu... I'm okay now, please don't cry..." I soothingly whispered into her ear as I gently weaved our bodies back and forth, while caressing her light brown tresses with my left hand, while the right was wrapped around her waist, both to assure her and adjust her weight on top of me (although I was being careful with the said limb, considering its injured state).

Then I gave a small peck against the side of her head, which for some reason caused the woman to suddenly tense up in my arms.

"Akitsu?" I asked with some concern.

 _"...-gain..."_

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that..." I asked her, her voice was barely even audible just now.

The Sekirei of Ice sniffed, before she gave me an upward glance and I nearly felt my heart stop at how adorable she looked! "...Do that again..." She pleaded.

I grinned lightly, but nonetheless I was happy to comply to such request. So I kissed her again on the same spot over her temple.

"A-again…"

I did so, though this time on the forehead, at the corner of her right brow.

"Ah… again..!" Okay, this time I'm sure it was more of a giddy demand, but at least her tears have long stopped.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "My, my, aren't we needy today~" I teased her.

Though all I received was an intense stare…

"Jiiiii~~!"

Geh!? Not again!

She's honestly reminding me of a Husky pup demanding for its belly rubs!

I was hit with a spark of mischief at the mental image, which made me grin like a cat that ate the canary. "Kuku, you asked for it~!" I stated with a low villainous cackle as I tightened my hold on her.

And struck!

"Kyah! A-Arata-sama~ t-that tickles..!" She squeaked out, not quite outright laughing from my playful actions, but she did let out rather cute sounds on every occasion, as I began peppering her face with butterfly kisses with gusto and slowly trailed downwards~.

"Ah…! M-mercy~" She moaned out ticklishly.

"Kukuku~ sorry, dear~, but I'm all out of mercy~" I whispered to her, before attacking her with kisses again. I even gave her a quick raspberry right at the base of her ear.

"Hahh, A-Arata-sama became a beast~!" She remarked in faux distress.

"Want me to stop?"

"No." Well that was quick. Her response was literally immediate. Then as if to stress her response, the ice Sekirei wrapped her arms around me. "More..." She _demanded_ with sparkling eyes.

I chuckled again, though this time in honest amusement. "As my lady demands~"

Then I went back to my ministrations… however this time I aimed lower and started nibbling on her delicate neck.

"Ahhn~❤ A-Aratahh..." And from the sounds of it… she's _very_ sensitive there~.

My grin widened into her neck at hearing those quiet, but lovely (if not outright erotic) moans escaping her lips from my ministrations. It's funny really, since I've never exactly been this forward with a lady before… not this early on at very least. However with Akitsu all such inhibitions were just absolutely non-existent…

Could it be the Ashikabi-Sekirei bond between Akitsu and I? Or did perhaps my most recent near death experience manage to pull some screws loose over my self-restraint?

Be it as it may; one thing was for sure...

I wanted this woman...

"Akitsu…" I huskily growled into her neck, as I continued my ministrations on her sensitive neck, ironically making the Sekirei of ice shiver in response.

"Hahh… Arata...s-sama…M-more..." Akitsu tightened her arms around me, pulling me further in against her luscious body, before one of her hands reached out for the back of my neck caressing my now longer blonde hair (which apparently had been released from its ponytail).

And from the looks of it… the feeling was completely mutual...

We were so into the moment, that I completely forgotten about one little matter… As things gradually become more and more heated between us to the point where I decided to roll us over from our previous position on our sides, so that I'd be looming over her instead…

Well... try guessing which one of my arms was still wrapped around her hips the moment we rolled over?

 ** _*Creak*_**

"HNNGH!?"

Yes, the broken arm…

The pain that followed from our combined weight, with her hip bone pressing right against the forearm was excruciating, but luckily I somehow managed to prevent myself from screaming out the heavens by biting on my cheek.

So yeah… on a hindsight, perhaps not one of my brightest moments… lust induced mindset or not… Needless to say I was no longer feeling all that horny anymore...

"A-Arata-sama!? W-what's wrong!?"

"N-nothing much! J-just _please_ raise your hips a bit!" I hastily pleaded through grit teeth, as I beared the pain.

Luckily she did as told in a heartbeat, allowing me to quickly slip my injured arm out of its prison. I hissed out as I cradled my now throbbing arm with my good arm, then I slid back a little in order to sit on my rear, cross legged (making me only now realize I was wearing pyjama pants).

Shiiiit! Leave it to a guy to forget about having a broken arm in the mist of lust!

Luckily my moment of agony didn't last for long, courtesy of Akitsu; as her delicate hands found purchase over my casted limb. Then all of sudden I felt cold air running through my broken arm, soothing the pain away and causing me to sigh out in blissful relief.

"Hahh… Soooo much better~. Thanks a million Ak—"

"I'm sorry..." The woman, who's currently sitting in seiza before me as she had my arm treated, suddenly apologized.

I blink in incredulity at that one. "Huh? What in world are you apologizing for?"

"I… I hurt you..." Akitsu muttered in forlorn tone.

I blinked again, my feeling of incredulity only rising, until I let out a small chuckle and reached out with my good arm in order to pat her head.

"A-Arata-sama...?"

I gave her a gentle smile. "You're being silly, Akitsu. I was the one who got carried away in the moment. It is in no way your fault, **I** get careless enough to get my arm trapped beneath you..." I honestly told her, while I caressed her soft locks.

The alien Yuki-Onna met my eyes and smiled serenely in response, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the spectacle.

"Ah… thank you, master..."

"A-ah…no...i-it was nothing really..." I scratched my cheek with a finger in a bashful manner. "If anything, I suppose it was—" I was about to say, but froze in mid-sentence as I shifted my gaze downwards... only to get front seat view of her full gravity-defying breasts in all of their perky glory, with the rest of her nude form right under…

Right... there was that…

I closed my eyes and coughed into my fist. "Uhm, before I start; c-could you cover yourself with the sheet first? While I most certainly _love_ the sight, it's just… _very_ distracting..."

Akitsu paused with her ministrations on my arm, before glancing down at her exposed bits...

"Ah… I forgot..."

I think I squealed a bit inside of my head at that adorable trademarked line of hers!

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending how you look at it) she grabbed onto the sheet beneath us without any further insistence and quickly wrapped the cloth around her body, albeit barely above her nips…

But once she got her modesty covered by the barest minimum, she went back to the cooling treatment of my arm…

Who the hell needs an ice pack, when you got a sexy alien ice mage at your beck, happy to tend all your every needs?

Ehem, anyhow back at track...

"Anyhow… As I was about to say; this little mishap we had at least helped me remind about certain, more pressing matters..."

"Hm?" Akitsu tilted her head at me in curiosity, as she carried on with her treatment.

"Well to start off… Where are we now?" I gestured around the room. "And how long was I out for?"

Akitsu inclined her head to me in a bow. "You've been asleep for nearly two days…" I sighed in relief at that. Thank God, I managed to avoid the whole coma-timeskip shtick… "And we're currently inside one of the rooms of Izumo Inn, Arata-sama..."

I gave my Sekirei a proud grin. "I see you've succeeded finding it. Well done, darling."

Akitsu blushed and bashfully shifted her gaze downwards, smiling all the while. "Ah… I got praised..."

I chuckled. "Indeed, and there'll definitely be plenty of it down the line, I assure you." I remarked in a jovial manner, though my expression soon turned into that of concern. "By the way… did you run into any trouble getting here? I mean, carrying around a guy out cold—" Pun not intended. "-looking like he's been through a ringer, tends to raise a few alarms in people…"

Akitsu shook her head in negative. "No… I traveled through rooftops to avoid confrontations… And luckily, as soon as I reached the North of the city… I found... _posters_ outside with the inn's address…"

I nodded. Must've been the same posters, Minato himself saw in canon before he found the Inn, after he got kicked out by his previous landlord.

"And the landlady?" I asked my Sekirei. I was curious how Miya may've acted upon our rather… _unorthodox_ arrival...

"She… Asama-sama was alarmed at first…" Highly understandable. "But... seeing your condition she took us in and tended your wounds without a question… She's still yet to pry us about what happened earlier..."

"I see..." I looked down to my lap in thoughtful manner. That honestly surprised me a bit. Usually under such circumstances if a half-naked woman were to suddenly run by knocking on your door, carrying a half-dead guy with her; one would normally expect at least _few_ questions to be demanded in return...

Though then again, Miya herself is basically the MBI's equivalent to a pandora's box carrying practically all their dirty secrets including her personal ones, so perhaps she feels it's not her place to demand anything without feeling like a hypocrite herself? As long as it won't endanger her late husband's house and its tenants that is...

Though as I mused this over, I was then finally reminded my arm was still going through the refrigeration treatment.

"Ah… Thank you, Akitsu. That will be enough..." I said with a smile, placing a hand on top of hers. "My arm feels a lot better now, though let's not give it a full Sub-Zero treatment, kay?" I joked with a wink, wiggling the fingers of my injured arm for emphasis.

Yes, the cast was the practical type that left my digits mostly exposed, allowing freer finger movement, instead of the stereotypical one, that literally covers every inch of your limb, something which you see more often in cartoons.

Again, ironic my situation considered...

"..." While Akitsu did cut off channeling her ability… She then gently wrapped her hands around my right hand and became all quiet for some reason all of sudden, her steel grey orbs adopting a faraway look as she stared down at our connected hands… I mean, while I AM well aware she's not exactly one of the most talkative individuals out there, but even I could tell from her body language alone that something was clearly bugging her.

"Akitsu? Is something matter?"

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, before asking. "... Can I ask you something?"

I quirked a brow at the buxom woman in curiosity. "Of course, anything you wish."

There was a momentary pause, before she responded. "I'm… curious… Back at the park… How did you..." Akitsu hesitated for a second again, before she continued. "You used _Sekirei's_ powers... and one identical to mine…How?"

I blinked. That was… a _very_ good question actually…

On cue I looked down and stared upon the recently broken, wrapped up limb (that Akitsu was still holding onto) with a pensive frown smearing my expression.

Akitsu brought out a damn good point. I mean, I'm _supposed_ to be a mere human, basically a lowly fodder, who's only real benefit for Sekirei during combat situations in this messed up _game_ is to be used as their Norito battery so to speak. And yet I somehow pulled something _completely_ foreign outta my ass in the moment of absolute pinch and basically going full Shonen Protagonist on Mikogami's ass... The thought alone nearly forced a chuckle out of me.

But in all seriousness… what was that? The thing I pulled back then? Did ROB, Author or whatever the hell, also leave behind some form of superpower for me to play around with as well?

If so, then... was it done to increase my own chances in survival in this world or was it purely out for the sake of entertainment to the one who brought me here in the first place… Though to be honest; I was leaning more towards the latter...

"I… I honestly don't know… None of what I've said back when we met was _meant_ to be a lie by any margin, as I was fully convinced of being a normal human myself… I never had any powers before meeting you… before I woke up in that park…" I quietly mumbled to myself the last part.

"Ah… What do you mean by that?" She asked with a confused tilt of her head, making me sigh in response.

Leave it to Akitsu's sharp ears to catch the unintentionally blurted out part...

I couldn't exactly tell her that I came from another world… Though then again, the Sekirei aren't _exactly_ all that different in that regard, considering they too are not what one would call a _local_ of Earth either. However I'm pretty sure that any mentions of being Isekai'd by some ROB, whilst carrying the foreknowledge over this world's future, something of which I've seen through TV once, would no doubt raise quite a few eyebrows, even from those already accustomed to Sekirei's existence. It could potentially even make MINAKA of all people to look at me like I was insane… and _that_ would be saying something!

However...

I gave Akitsu a hesitant glance.

I mean, she's my Sekirei… she's essentially my mate now, my wife in Sekirei's standards, someone I will be spending the rest of my life with from here on forth (once the whole S-plan debacle has been dealt with)... If there's anyone I _should_ consider trustworthy it would be her and any Sekirei I may end up Winging in the future...

So maybe...

"I suppose… I haven't been _entirely_ truthful that time..." I admitted with a sigh..

Akitsu blinked, tilting her head at me with a clearly confused expression. "Arata-sama?"

Steeling myself, I uncrossed my legs in order to sit properly on my knees so I could face her on equal setting. Once properly seated I removed my right hand from her hold so I could take both of her hands in between my own. Then with resolve, I met her steely orbs with my green ones.

"... The truth is I—"

 ** _*Slid~* *Clack!*_**

All of sudden the door to my right was slid open with a solid clack, which startled the hell outta me, causing me to lose my balance and topple over…

 ** _*Squish~*_**

"Ahn~❤"

Right in between Akitsu's boobs, face first… And if that wasn't enough; the moment I began to fall, I instinctively tried to regain my balance using my hands, only for them to land right on top of her bare inner thigh and the side of her slim waist with my left and right hand respectfully...

 _ ***Rustle***_

And of course, the sheet Akitsu had wrapped around her to cover her nudity (that was already barely holding together), decided that very moment to come loose, pooling on the floor around her… Soooo, to say our position looked rather compromising would be a massive understatement…

"Oh my… I thought I heard talking, so I came here to check on our little patient, but... I see there's someone in a dire need to be... **_educated_** **about illicit behaviour while under my roof~!** "

Oh you've got to be shitting me…

With twitching eyes and with my head still firmly planted inside Akitsu's cleavage I hesitantly and veeeeery slowly craned my neck to the side to get a proper look at the newcomer… I saw a demon...

Eeyup, I'm fucked...

And **that** … was the first impression I made with the landlady of Izumo Inn and the infamous Hannyah of the North, Miya Asama… aka the Sekirei Pillar...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AN - Yay! Progress to another story!**

 **Now then; I've been wondering for some time now… What would your opinion be if I were to make a fourth and the last Mockingbird (Sekirei-verse) variant, but only this time it would involve both Vanilla & Alter Arata at the same time and just make it so the fic's main purpose is simply to have the two counterparts duke it out against each other, Sekirei and all?**

 **If your thoughts has been a solid YES, then which path should it follow in the beginning?**

 **1) Both Aratas starts their debut more or less in the exact same manner as they did in their original fics with the only difference being; they both exists within the same world and the same timeline.**

 **2) Kurogane and Asakura Arata gets thrown back into the past and a separate multiverse from their own once they'd finished with their respective goals in their original timelines** **with all their memories intact.** **(Important note: highly unlikely to write this ahead until the original variants has at the very least gotten a bit further ahead in their storyline.)**

 **3) Literally exactly the same as the option #2, except in this one; both Aratas will lose all their memories of their past Sekirei. They basically would start off with a blank sheet each, but most of their future powers intact.**

 **Then here's the sub-options for each of the aforementioned ones;**  
 **"Aratas will drop in as a—"**

 **A) Adult, around 24-25**

 **B) Teen, 19 (canon age)**

* * *

 **Arata's Flock Status (Updated!):**

 **#07 - Akitsu**

 **#02 - Matsu**  
 **(Poll winner! OC plans scrapped)**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**

 **#Unknown**


End file.
